Harry Potter und die verlorene Schwester
by ringelblume
Summary: Olivia ist eine ganz normale Hexe, mit einer ganz normalen Familie. Das denkt sie zumindest, bis ihre Mum ihr eröffnet, dass sie gar nicht ihre Mutter ist und das sie einen Bruder hat, der niemand anders ist als der berühmte Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

_So, dass ist meine erste FF, also bitte seid nicht zu streng mit mir. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)_

_Eigentlich unnötig zu erwähnen, aber mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch nicht das kleinste Bisschen hieran._

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Olivia lächelte leicht, als sie aus dem Flugzeug stieg und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren wieder englischen Boden betrat. Wie sie ihre Heimat doch vermisst hatte.

Frankreich war zwar um einiges wärmer und die Jungs viel offener als die die sie in England gekannt hatte, aber sie war trotzdem unheimlich froh wieder da zu sein und wieder nach Hogwarts gehen zu können.

Beauxbatons war eine gute Schule – keine Frage – und die Jungs dort waren genau ihr Geschmack, doch Beauxbatons war nun mal nicht Hogwarts. Es hätte nie ihr zuhause werden können.

Sie ging zur Gepäckausgabe und wartete auf ihren Koffer, während sie hoffte, dass sie noch rechtzeitig zum Hogwartsexpress kommen würde und er nicht vor ihrer Nase davonfahren würde.

Kaum hatte sie ihren pinken Trolley unter den anderen Koffern ausgemacht und ihn unter Einsatz ihrer Ellbogen aus der Masse der anderen Koffer befreit, stürmte sie auch schon aus dem Gebäude heraus und ging – den Koffer hinter sich herziehend – zum Bus, der sie zum Bahnhof Kings-Cross bringen sollte.

Hätte sie das alles früher herausgefunden, wäre sie schon viel früher nach England zurückgereist, aber ihre Mum – oder besser, ihre Adoptivmum – hatte es offensichtlich nicht für nötig befunden, ihr zu erzählen, dass sie doch noch eine Familie hatte.

Kurz darauf hielt der Bus endlich und sie stürmte mit ihrem Koffer aus dem Bus, in Richtung des Gleises neundreiviertel. Es war bereits kurz vor elf und niemand erwartete sie, um ihr notfalls die Tür aufzuhalten. Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig ankommen würde, hätte sie keine Chance mehr nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Sie zögerte nicht, als die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn in Sicht kam, sondern rannte einfach nur weiter durch die Absperrung, als die Uhr zur vollen Stunde schlug.

Für einen Moment blieb ihr Herz stehen, doch sie rannte dennoch weiter.

Der Hogwartsexpress stand immer noch da, als sie das Gleis endlich erreichte, doch mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass er sich bereits in Bewegung setzte.

Mit einem Keuchen rannte sie weiter und versuchte irgendwo eine offene Tür zu finden, ehe der Zug zu schnell für sie würde und Wort wörtlich für sie abgefahren wäre.

Und dann sah sie plötzlich eine Hand, die sich nach ihr ausstreckte und hörte eine tiefe Männerstimme, die ihr zurief, sie solle sich festhalten.

Aber sie erreichte die Hand einfach nicht. Sie bis die Zähne zusammen und lief schneller, doch unglücklicherweise wurde nicht nur sie schneller, sondern auch der Zug.

Mit einem zwischen den Zähnen hervorgepressten Knurren griff sie ein letztes Mal nach vorne und bekam endlich die Hand zu fassen, deren Besitzer sie sogleich in den Zug zog, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand an ihrem Koffer festklammerte.

Einen Moment später stand sie endlich sicher im Zug und ihr Retter schloss die Tür hinter ihr, ehe der Fahrtwind zu stark wurde.

„Danke", meinte sie atemlos und sah ihrem Retter zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht.

Für einen Moment erstarrte sie, dann lächelte sie. Er schien sympathisch zu sein.

Ihr Gegenüber lächelte leicht irritiert zurück.

„Was sollte denn das gerade? Ist es so schwer einmal pünktlich zu kommen?"

So viel zu sympathisch.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin gerade erst hier angekommen und habe wirklich keine Lust mich vor einem Idioten wie dir rechtfertigen zu müssen", sagte sie bissig.  
Sie hatte jetzt schon keine gute Laune, was sollte dann erst werden, wenn der Unterricht wieder anfing?

„Hast du mich gerade wirklich einen Idioten genannt?", fragte der Typ und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ja, das habe ich!"

„Welches Haus bist du?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte sie zurück, während sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie wohl wieder in ihrem alten Schlafsaal schlafen können würde.

„Naja, ich habe nur überlegt, welchem Haus ich in Zukunft eine Unmenge an Punkten abziehen darf."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, lies jedoch aus purer Intuition ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht zur Brust des Jungen gleiten, auf der – poliert wie eh und je – das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen prangte.

Oh shit.

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah dem Jungen wieder ins Gesicht. Sie hätte ihn gleich genauer mustern sollen. Jetzt hatte sie sich gleich an ihrem ersten Tag einen Feind gemacht. Und dann noch einen mit großem Einfluss in der Schule.

„Es ist wirklich sehr schade, dass ich dir jetzt noch keine Punkte abziehen kann, so wie du dich hier verhältst."

Sie schnaubte nur und stemme die Fäuste in die Hüfte. Vertrauensschüler oder nicht, so etwas würde sie sich nicht gefallen lassen. In Beauxbatons hätte sich kein Junge getraut, so mit ihr zu reden.

„Wenn du mir dein Haus schon nicht sagst… Wie ist dein Name, damit ich gleich weiß, auf wen ich dieses Schuljahr besonders achten muss?"

„Den wüsstest du wohl gerne", schnaubte sie und schaute nur noch herausfordernder in die unglaublich blauen Augen des Jungen, welche von Minute zu Minute vor Zorn mehr funkelten.

Der Junge öffnete den Mund, vermutlich um irgendetwas Fieses zu sagen, als jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Olivia? Oliv? Bist das wirklich du?"

Überrascht drehte sie sich um, gerade in dem Moment, als ihre beste Freundin sie in einer Umarmung erwürgte.

Ihr blieb keine Zeit wütend auf sie zu sein, denn sie begrüßte den Jungen nur mit einem fröhlich „Hey, Nate" und zog sie begeistert hinter sich den Gang entlang, bis zu einem Abteil, in dem bereits einige ihrer früheren Freundinnen saßen.

„Seht mal, wenn ich gefunden habe!", rief Ginny aufgeregt und alle stürzten sich auf einmal auf sie, um sie zu umarmen.

„Olivia, schön dass du wieder da bist!", rief Jaquie, ein Mädchen von ihrem ehemaligen Schlafsaal und ließ sie gar nicht mehr los.

„Wie war es in Frankreich?", fragte Alex, die schon immer in einem anderen Land leben hatte wollen, mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Och, es war einfach wundervoll. Obwohl ich eine Weile gebraucht habe mich an die Sprache zu gewöhnen. Das Wetter war natürlich toll und die Jungs sind nicht von schlechten Eltern", meinte sie grinsend und mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Alle Mädchen um die herum lachten, auch wenn Jaquie und Alex es mit einem leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack taten. Sie waren nie besonders aufgefallen, nicht neben Olivia und sie hatten die Zeit genossen, in der keine schöne Rothaarige die Blicke von ihnen abgelenkt hatte.

„Und haben die Jungs in Frankreich gut geküsst?", fragte Ginny mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Oh, ihr würdet mir nicht glauben wie gut! Im Vergleich zu denen hier in England…"

Sie wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als jemand die Abteiltür öffnete und sich räusperte.

Es war der nervige Vertrauensschüler, den Ginny mit Nate begrüßt hatte und hinter ihm stand…Harry Potter.

Ihr Herz blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen und sie konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihr der Mund aufklappte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, ihn so zu treffen. Vollkommen ohne Vorbereitung.

Er würdigte sie nicht eines einzigen Blickes, dafür starrte Nate sie jedoch umso schärfer an.

„Du hast deinen Koffer draußen stehen lassen, Olivia", sagte er schneidend und sie musste gegen den Drang kämpfen, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken.

„Schön, dass du ihn mir auch endlich vorbeibringst, Vertrauensschüler Nate", erwiderte sie ebenso bissig und leicht abfällig, beim Wort Vertrauensschüler.

Er verzog nur wütend das Gesicht, nickte den anderen kurz zu und war auch schon auf nimmer wiedersehen verschwunden.

„Hast du sie gerade wirklich gefragt, ob die Jungs in Frankreich gut geküsst haben?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Seine Stimme war tiefer, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte und sie zuckte zusammen, so merkwürdig fühlte sich diese ganze Situation an.

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß doch, dass niemand besser küssen kann als du", flüsterte Ginny und küsste ihn auch sofort.

Auf einmal war ihr schlecht.

Nicht dass sie etwas dagegen hatte, dass Ginny mit Harry Potter küsste, aber der Anblick, war doch irgendwie… merkwürdig.

Zum Glück blieb Harry nicht lange, sondern verabschiedete sich bereits kurz nachdem er gekommen war.

„Ich muss auch gleich wieder los, Ginny. Wir sehen uns dann später in Hogwarts."

Dann war er weg und Ginny ließ sich mit einem verträumten Seufzen wieder auf ihren Platz sinken.

Also war doch endlich noch etwas aus Ginny und Harry geworden. Sie musste lächeln, als ihr bewusst wurde, was das bedeuten konnte. Nur Gutes, eigentlich.

Warum fühlte es sich also so sehr nach Verlust an, jetzt, wo sie doch eigentlich gerade ihre Familie gesehen hatte. Warum konnte sie sich nicht vollkommen für die beiden freuen.

Für ihre beste Freundin und den Sohn von Lily und James Potter.

Sie wusste woran es lag. Der Grund war, dass dieses Mädchen – sei es nun ihre beste Freundin oder nicht – mehr über ihren Bruder wusste als sie.

Dass er Ginny begrüßt hatte, während er sie nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.

Es war die Erinnerung an den Verlust, den sie erlitten hatte, ehe sie überhaupt gewusst hatte, wie groß dieser Verlust war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Die restliche Zugfahrt über tratschten die Mädchen über neue Lehrer, Make-Up und Jungs, wobei der Name Harry Potter überdurchschnittlich oft fiel.

Zu Anfang hatte Olivia noch aufmerksam zugehört – jede noch so kleine Information regelrecht aufgesaugt – aber irgendwann hatten ihre Erinnerungen sie aus der Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit gezogen.

Sie erinnerte sich, als wäre es ein Traum gewesen.

Gestern Nachmittag war sie mit einem Jungen den sie in Beauxbatons getroffen hatte ins Kino gegangen und als sie dann wieder zurück nach Hause, in die kleine Wohnung in Paris gekommen war, hatte ihre Mum mit ihr sprechen wollen.

Sie hatte zuerst gedacht, sie hätte bemerkt, wie sie sich in der Nacht zuvor rausgeschlichen hatte und auf eine Party gegangen war und sie hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, doch was sie erwartet hatte, war noch erschütternder als die Schlimmste Strafe, die ihre Mum ihr je aufgebrummt hatte – und ihre Mum war wirklich sehr kreativ, wenn es um Strafen ging.

Sie hatte ihr ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung erzählt, dass sie nicht ihre richtige Mutter war, sondern sich nur seit ihrer Geburt um sie kümmerte, da ihre Mutter sie hatte beschützen wollen.

_Das_ war ja schon viel zu verkraften, doch es kam noch schlimmer.

Sie hatte gerade abhauen wollen, um in der Stadt herumzuwandern und wieder zu sich zu kommen, als ihre Mutter ihr auch noch eröffnete, wer ihre Eltern waren. Und dass sie einen Bruder hatte. Einen Bruder, den sie kannte, welcher jedoch noch nie ein Wort mit ihr geredet hatte.

Sie hatte für einige Momente geschockt geschaut, dann hatte sie ihre Muskeln wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt, hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und die Musik laut aufgedreht, um die Stimme ihrer _Adoptiv_mutter nicht mehr hören zu müssen.

Sie war überzeugt, dass sie ihre Mum unglaublich verletzt hatte, hatte sie doch ihr leises Weinen durch die dünnen Wände gehört, doch sie hatte die Reue verdrängt, begraben unter der Enttäuschung, dass ihr ganzes Leben eine Lüge gewesen war.

Kaum war es still gewesen und sie war sich sichergewesen, dass ihre Mutter schlief, hatte sie ihren Koffer mit den ganzen Sachen für die Schule, die sie bereits gekauft hatte – alles auf Französisch – gepackt und sich auf und davon gemacht.

Sie war zum Flughafen gegangen und hatte die letzte Karte für einen Flug nach London ergattert, welche sie mit ihrem letzten Erspartem bezahlt hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen können würde und alles wieder gut werden würde – weg von ihrer Mum, welche nie ihre Mum gewesen war und auch nie werden würde.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass das nicht der einzige Grund gewesen war.

Sie hatte nach ihrer Vergangenheit gesucht. Nach ihrem einzigen Bruder und nach ihrem Erbe. Dem Erbe, das Lily und James Potter in England und in Hogwarts zurückgelassen hatten. Zusammen mit Harry Potter, welcher sich seines Erbes schon länger als einen Tag bewusst war und ein ganzes Jahr lang Eltern gehabt hatte.

Sie wunderte sich, wie lange sich ihre Eltern Zeit gelassen hatten, ehe sie das kleine Baby, das sie gewesen war, zu ihrer Mum gegeben hatten. Einen Tag? Eine Woche? Vielleicht auch nur wenige Stunden?

Es tat weh daran zu denken, dass ihre Eltern sie so kurz nach ihrer Geburt einfach so weggegeben hatten – egal ob sie nun einen guten Grund gehabt hatten oder nicht.

Es gab ihr das Gefühl, weniger wert zu sein. War sie es ihren Eltern nicht wert gewesen, für sie zu sterben? Für Harry hatten sie es getan.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich kindisch verhielt, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie brachte jemanden, auf den sie sauer sein konnte und dabei war ihr der Schaden, den sie anrichtete egal.

Zuerst ihre Mum, der Vertrauensschüler, ihre leiblichen Eltern.

Sie alle hatten ihr nichts getan, hatten ihr nur helfen wollen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit gestern – seit sie in diesem tranceartigen Zustand lebte – fühlte sie Reue.

Sie würde sich entschuldigen müssen. Zuerst bei dem Vertrauensschüler und dann – wenn die Zeit reif wäre – bei ihrer Mum. Aber erst, wenn sie bereit wäre. Wenn der Schock des Wissens ihren Geist wieder verlassen hätte

Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Zug langsamer wurde und schließlich hielt. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass die anderen ihre Schuluniformen anhatten und sich bereits auf den Weg nach draußen machten.

Was sollte sie machen? Sie hatte nicht die Zeit gehabt noch einen Schulumhang zu kaufen und die anderen schienen das nicht zu bemerken. Nur Ginny wartete und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Was ist, kommst du nicht, Oliv?"  
„Äh, Ginny. Ich habe keinen Schulumhang! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

Ginny sah an ihr herunter und ihr viel offensichtlich erst jetzt auf, dass sie keinen Umhang trug.

„Mist. Warum hast du nicht früher etwas gesagt? Ich hätte dir einen von mir ausleihen können", fragte Ginny und sah mittlerweile genauso verzweifelt aus, wie Olivia sich fühlte.

Einen Moment starrten die beiden sich ratlos an, dann kam Olivia die rettende Idee.

„Ich werde meine Sachen einfach verwandeln, das fällt bestimmt niemandem auf!"  
„Bist du dir sicher? Kannst du die Verwandlung denn so lange aufrechterhalten? Du wärst ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten, wenn deine Kleidung sich mitten in der große Halle wieder zurückverwandeln würde", gab Ginny zu bedenken und sah sie dabei besorgt an.

Olivia nickte, dann entgegnete sie: „Ich bin in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich in meinen normalen Straßenkleidern reingehe. Ich habe mich in Verwandlung in den letzten Jahren deutlich verbessert, ich sollte das hinkriegen."

„Gut, dann versuch es. Ich steh so lang vor der Türe Schmiere."  
Dann verließ Ginny das Abteil und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.

Kaum eine Minute später, kam Olivia nach – sie trug ihren Schulumhang vollständig, wenn auch etwas unordentlich. Niemand würde den Schwindel bemerken, dafür hatte Olivia mit einem Magieverschleierungszauber, den sie in Beauxbatons gelernt hatte, gesorgt.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das hält?", fragte Ginny beeindruckt, aber dennoch besorgt.

„Du hast so wenig Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, dass es fast schon beleidigend ist, weißt du das?"

„Tut mir leid, ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich."

Olivia lächelte leicht und legte einen Arm leicht um Ginnys Schultern, während die beiden den bereits fast vollkommen leeren Zug verließen. Hoffentlich waren die Kutschen noch nicht alle abgefahren.

Kurz darauf kamen sie schließlich bei den Kutschen an und bemerkten zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass Jaquie und Alex bei der letzten Kutsche auf sie gewartet hatten.

Sie schienen ziemlich angespannt, bis sie die beiden bemerkten und ihnen bedeuteten, sich zu beeilen. Es war zurzeit äußerst gefährlich sich draußen aufzuhalten und sie alle wollten sich diesem Risiko nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig aussetzten.

Sie stiegen also in die Kutsche, welche sich auch, kaum dass sie alle saßen, in Bewegung setzte.

Wenig später hielten sie dann endlich vor der Schule und gingen eilig hinein.

Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig. Kaum das sie saßen, ging die große Flügeltür auch schon auf und die Erstklässler kamen in mehr oder weniger ordentlichen Reihen herein.

Man konnte an ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, wie nervös sie waren, auch wenn das nervöse herum Trabbeln eigentlich schon ausreichte um das zu erkennen.

Kurz darauf kam Professor McGonagall – welche seit Dumbledores Tod letztes Jahr Schulleiterin war – mit dem Sprechenden Hut.

Nachdem der Hut seine Rede gehalten hatte und die Erstklässler ihren Häusern zugewiesen worden waren, eröffnete sie das Festmahl, ohne sonderlich viel zu reden.

Die Feier war merkwürdig ohne Dumbledore, ohne seine Witze und überhaupt seine Präsens. Dafür war das Essen wie immer köstlich und sie aß voller Heißhunger, was auch kaum verwunderlich war, da sie seit dem kargen Frühstück im Flugzeug nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Der restliche Abend verschwamm in einen Strudel aus Farben und Geräuschen, während sie ihre alten Klassenkameraden begrüßte und sich einfach nur wohl fühlte.

Sie war zurück in Hogwarts.

Es war fast so, als wäre sie nie weggegangen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Olivia von der Sonne geweckt, welche durch das Fenster direkt auf ihr Bett schien.

Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch.

Mit einem Blick auf ihren Wecker ging sie sicher, dass es noch früh genug war und sie die anderen Mädchen noch nicht wecken musste und ging ins Bad.

Nach einer entspannenden Wechseldusche, ließ sie ihre Haare lufttrockenen, putzte sich die Zähne, setzte ihre Kontaktlinsen ein und schminkte sich mit etwas Kajal und Wimperntusche.

Als sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, verwandelte sie ihre Sachen wieder in den Schulumhang und stylte ihre bereits fast trockenen Haare.

Sie war genau in dem Moment fertig, als im ganzen Raum die Wecker mit ihrem morgendlichen Konzert anfingen und die anderen Mädchen unter lautem Gebrumme und Gezeter aufwachten.

Sie blieb noch so lange oben, bis die anderen sicher nicht mehr einschlafen würden und ging dann mit ihrer Schultasche, welche bis oben hin mit Büchern voll war – selbstverständlich alles auf Französisch – hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn sie irgendjemanden gefunden hätte, der ihr etwas Geld leihen konnte, würde sie sich die Bücher wohl nachbestellen.

Bei ihren Freundinnen hatte sie erst gar nicht nachgefragt – sie wollte sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Ginnys Familie war arm und das gab diese auch offen zu; Jaquies Eltern überwachten mit Adleraugen ihre Ausgaben und Alex´ Eltern hatten ihr schon vor einer Ewigkeit verboten, irgendjemandem Geld zu leihen – sie waren beide Muggel und anscheinend ein klein wenig geizig.

Mit einem Seufzen lies Olivia sich in einen Sessel fallen und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Buch über Verwandlung – ihr Lieblingsfach neben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – welches sie aufschlug um die Zeit mit Lesen zu überbrücken.

Sie las gerade das Kapitel über Unsichtbarkeitszauber, als sie bemerkte, dass jemand hinter ihr stand.

In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte sie sich um, richtete sich auf und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Erst als sie ihren Zauberstab bereits auf die Person hinter sich gerichtet hatte, bemerkte sie, dass es der Vertrauensschüler war, der mit locker vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vor ihr stand.

„Oh", murmelte sie und senkte ihren Zauberstab „tschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass du es bist."

Er runzelte zwar die Stirn, lies jedoch seine Arme wieder locker an seinen Seiten hängen und lächelte sogar leicht.

„Also bist du tatsächlich in meinem Haus. Ich hab mich schon darauf gefreut Slytherin unverschämt viele Punkte abzuziehen", meinte er jetzt ganz offen lächelnd.

„Du dachtest, ich wäre eine Slytherin?", fragte sie ungläubig und versuchte empört zu klingen.

Sie schaffte es nicht. Seine Aussage war so ehrlich und sympathisch gewesen, dass sie trotz ihres schlechten Startes über die beinahe Beleidigung hinwegsehen konnte.

„Es tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich gestern so unhöflich gewesen bin. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar dafür, dass du mir in den Zug geholfen und mir meinen Koffer gebracht hast… du weißt schon", sagte sie und merkte zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass sie rot anlief. Vor einem Jungen!

Er war so taktvoll, es zu übergehen und so zu tun, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Sie wusste trotzdem, dass er es getan hatte.

„Die Entschuldigung ist angenommen", sagte er einfach nur und erlöste sie von ihrem Leiden.

„Nicht, dass dir das jetzt in den falschen Hals kommt, aber warum liest du französische Bücher?"

Sie musste lachen und antwortete ihm entgegen ihrer Absicht, möglichst wenigen von ihrer überstürzten Abreise zu erzählen, wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich war in Beauxbatons auf der Schule und wollte dort dieses Jahr eigentlich wieder hin. Ich hatte meine Schulsachen dort bereits gekauft, als ich mich entschieden habe, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Und mit diesen Büchern, willst du jetzt dein sechstes Schuljahr machen? Auf Französisch?"

Olivia grinste und entgegnete: „Die Bücher, die Hogwarts für den Unterricht wollte, werde ich mir wohl oder übel nachkaufen müssen, aber die anderen sind eigentlich nur Übersetzungen und ich sehe kein Problem damit, sie einfach weiter zu benutzen. Es wäre doch eine Verschwendung, diese schönen Bücher im Schrank stehen zu lassen."

Sie deutete auf das aus ihrer Tasche schauende Buch für alte Runen und er musste grinsen.

„Ich habe Alte Runen auch gehasst, aber das habe ich dieses Jahr zum Glück abgewählt. Warum hast du es noch einmal belegt?"

Aha, so viel Französisch konnte er also.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil ich Alte Runen trotzdem ziemlich leicht finde. Du bist auch in der Sechsten?"

Er nickte kurz und sah dann zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide, bis die Stille auf einmal von dem Getrappel der neuen Erstklässler unterbrochen wurde.

„Ehm, ok, ich muss dann mal los und mich um die Erstklässler kümmern. Es war schön mit dir zu reden", meinte er, auf einmal in Eile. Er winkte ihr ein letztes Mal zu, dann begann er damit, die Erstklässler herumzukommandieren, welche ihm nach einer kurzen Zeit noch größerer Unordnung durch das Porträtloch nach draußen folgten.

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Sessel zurück, als endlich wieder Stille einkehrte, welche jedoch – sehr zu ihrem Verdruss – nicht sehr lange anhielt.

Fröhlich Tratschend wie eine Gruppe Hühner kamen Olivias Freundinnen die Treppe herunter und begrüßten sie mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen, wir haben schon gedacht, du wärest ohne uns zum Frühstück gegangen" und sie verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Große Halle.

Olivia brauchte eine Weile, bevor sie sich wieder mit all ihren Gedanken auf das Geplapper der Mädchen konzentrieren konnte. Das überraschend angenehme Gespräch mit Nate schwirrte ihr immer noch im Kopf herum.

Die anderen bemerkten ihre Abwesenheit zum Glück nicht. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf das Essen zu stürzen.

Erst als sie anfing lustlos an ihrem Toast herumzuknabbern, wurden die anderen Mädchen aufmerksam.

„Was ist denn Oliv? Du bist in deiner Zeit in Frankreich doch nicht etwa magersüchtig geworden?"  
„Du hast eine tolle Figur, egal was die in Frankreich gesagt haben!"

„Schau erst mal mich an, bevor du magersüchtig wirst", warf Jaquie als Letzte noch ein und schob sich eine große Gabel Rührei in den Mund.

Ich lachte gerade heraus.

„Keine Sorge Mädels, ich bin nicht magersüchtig. Ich habe nur nicht sonderlichen Hunger. Außerdem Jaquie, hast du eine tolle Figur."

Tatsächlich war sie nicht die schlankeste, aber ihre Molligkeit stand ihr.  
Olivia sah, wie Alex bereits den Mund öffnete und warf schnell ein: „Und _dazu_, will ich jetzt wirklich keinen Kommentar, auch nicht von dir Alex."  
Sie klang ziemlich harsch und versuchte, den Tonfall mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln abzuschwächen.

Ihre Freundinnen waren zum Glück verständnisvoller, als sie es meist verdient hatte und beließen es dabei.

Sie sagten nicht einmal etwas, als sie ihr gerade einmal halbgegessenes Toastbrot hinlegte und den Teller von sich wegschob. Stattdessen ergriff Alex einfach die Gelegenheit und füllte ihren Bauch nach einem Teller Rührei und Bacon auch noch mit einem halben Toastbrot.

Olivia warf ihr daraufhin nur einen schrägen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sie wollte sich nicht undankbar für das Verständnis ihrer Freunde zeigen und im Grunde genommen war es ihr auch egal, ob Alex nun ein halbes Toastbrot mehr oder weniger aß – sei es nun ihres oder nicht.

Kaum das die anderen endlich auch fertig waren, verließen sie zu viert die Große Halle und gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre neuen Stundenpläne abzuholen.

Hallo, neues Schuljahr, wir kommen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Nach jeweils einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und Alte Runen, machte sich Olivia alleine auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie nun freie Zeit hatte, welche sie wohl ausschließlich zur Erledigung ihrer Hausaufgaben verwenden musste.

Jaquie und Alex hatten noch Wahrsagen und Ginny hatte sich mit der Entschuldigung verabschiedet, sie wolle ihre freie Zeit dazu nutzen, Harry zu treffen.

Olivia hatte nichts gesagt, auch wenn sie sich einsam fühlte und selbst gerne mit Harry geredet hätte.

Stattdessen hatte sie ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und ihnen allen viel Spaß gewünscht.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer – anscheinend dachten die Sechstklässler noch, sie könnten die freie Zeit zu ihrem Spaß verwenden. Sie hatte bereits in Beauxbatons gelernt, dass es nicht so viel Spaß bedeutete, wie man beim ersten Blick auf den Stundenplan dachte.

Die wenigen Anderen scharrten sich jedoch um einen Aushang und sie wurde neugierig, was es war, das sie alle so in Aufregung versetzte.

Tatsächlich war es der Aushang, für das Testspiel, welches niemand anders als Harry Potter – welcher nur wegen Ginny doch noch zum Kapitänsposten gekommen war – angesetzt hatte. Sie sah die Chance, welche sich dahinter verbarg, dem Quidditchteam beizutreten.

Sie hätte endlich eine Ausrede, um mit Harry zu sprechen, nur dummerweise hatte sie ihren Besen in Paris gelassen.

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, ihn brauchen zu können – auf die Idee dem Quidditchteam beizutreten war sie bei ihrer überstürzten Abreise erst gar nicht

Sie musste ihre Mum wohl oder übel darum bitten, ihn ihr zu schicken.

Seufzend ließ sie sich etwas abseits von den anderen auf einen Stuhl sinken, zog ein Pergament und eine Feder heraus und begann damit, ihrer Mutter einen Brief zu schreiben. Als sie nach langem Überlegen schließlich fertig war, las sie sich ihn ein letztes Mal durch.

_Liebe Mum,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so verschwunden bin, aber es hat einfach nur so unglaublich wehgetan und ich kam einfach noch nicht damit zurecht – ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Du sollst wissen, dass es mir gutgeht. Ich bin sicher hier in Hogwarts, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen._

_Nachdem das nun geschrieben ist, möchte ich dich bitten, mir meinen Besen zu schicken, da ich nach allem trotzdem dem Quidditchteam beitreten möchte, um wieder zur Normalität zurückzufinden._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Olivia _

Einen Moment zögerte sie und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und zerknüllte den Brief.

Sie war noch nicht bereit für diese Entschuldigung.

Also begann sie von neuem.

_Liebe Emma, _

_könntest du mir meinen Besen schicken und vielleicht etwas Geld, damit ich das Nötigste kaufen kann? Gib die Sachen einfach dieser Eule mit. Sie weiß wo sie mich findet._

_Olivia_

Sie fuhr sich einmal kurz übers Gesicht, dann entschloss sie sich doch noch für ein PS.

_PS: Mir geht es gut._

Mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht schreiben.

Sie verschloss den Brief und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei um den Brief gleich loszuschicken.

Sie ließ sich Zeit und machte sogar noch einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien. Sie brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Als sie circa eine halbe Stunde später wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah sie, dass jemand an ihrem Platz saß.

Niemand anders als Nate und er hielt etwas in der Hand, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als ihr zerknüllter Brief herausstellte. Nur dass er nun nicht mehr zerknüllt war.

„Sag mal, was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist!", rief sie aufgebracht, war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an, er schaute jedoch nur vollkommen ruhig zurück. Er schien es nicht zu bereuen, in ihren Sachen rumgewühlt zu haben.

Er sollte schleunigst damit anfangen, ehe sie noch wütender wurde.

„Verdammt noch mal, du kannst doch nicht einfach in anderer Leutes Sachen rumstöbern!"

„Was ist daran so schlimm, du wolltest ihn doch ohnehin wegwerfen?"

„Ja genau – weil ihn niemand lesen sollte!", schrie sie und war sich ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf bewusst, dass sie vielleicht zu viel verriet.

„Warum denn nicht? Ich sehe nichts in diesem Brief, das du geheim zu halten bräuchtest!"  
„Du weißt aber auch nicht, worum es überhaupt geht!"

„Dann erzähl es mir", meinte er ganz ruhig, als wäre es das Natürlichste zu sagen.

Sie gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„HALT DICH AUS MEINEM LEBEN RAUS!", schrie sie noch, ehe sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte, eine Gruppe verwirrter Sechstklässler und einen geschockten Vertrauensschüler hinter sich zurücklassend.

Sie traf ihre Freundinnen schließlich in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen.

Offensichtlich hatten sie bereits von dem Zwischenfall zwischen ihr und Nate gehört, denn sie fragten sie sofort, ob es ihr gut ginge und was denn wirklich passiert war.

Sie erzählte es ihnen, ließ jedoch den Inhalt des Briefes aus. Sie konnten sich vermutlich sowieso schon denken, worum es gegangen war.

Das restliche Mittagessen unterhielten sie sich über unverfängliche Themen und Olivia erzählte ihnen schließlich, dass sie sich für das Quidditchteam als Jägerin bewerben wollte, was die anderen – besonders Ginny, welche eigentlich Kapitänin hätte werden sollen – sofort unterstützten.

Nachmittags hatten sie zu viert noch Kräuterkunde und verbrachten danach den Rest des Tages in der Bibliothek mit Lernen.

Sie hatten bereits jetzt fast zu viele Hausaufgaben, um hinter her zu kommen – und dass am ersten Tag – und die Themen wurden immer schwieriger.

Die restlichen Tage bis zum Freitag – an dem das Testspiel stattfinden sollte – verlebte sie ohne sonderliche Hoch- oder Tiefpunkte.

Sie tat nichts anderes, als zu Lernen und gelegentlich einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien zu machen und ihr Besen war immer noch nicht da, so dass sie sich bereits Sorgen machte, ob er noch rechtzeitig ankommen würde

Am Freitagmorgen wurde sie dann endlich erlöst, als nämlich eine Eule mit einem länglichen Packet direkt vor ihr landete.

Sie machte das Paket ab, gab der Eule etwas von ihrem Toastbrot und beobachtete, wie sie wieder davonflog, ehe sie sich daran machte, ihr Paket zu öffnen.

Darin befand sich ihr Nimbus 2000 – poliert wie immer – und an ihm hing ein Ledersäckchen mit Geld – zu viel Geld für ihren Geschmack.

Sie steckte das Geld seufzend in ihre Tasche, ehe sie sich daran machte, den kleinen Brief zu lesen, der neben dem Ledersäckchen gehangen hatte.

_Liebste Livie,_

_es tut mir Leid, dir so viel Schmerz zugefügt zu haben und du sollst wissen, dass ich es nicht mit Absicht getan habe. Ich wollte dir nur endlich die Wahrheit sagen._

_Bitte komm nach Hause oder schreib mir, wo du bist, damit ich zu dir kommen und wir über diese Sache reden können. Ich muss dir doch noch so viel erklären!_

_Deine, dich für immer liebende Mum_

Die letzten Worte verschwammen leicht – anscheinend hatte ihre Mutter während des Schreibens geweint – aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, denn auch Olivia weinte.

Lautlos und mit gesenktem Kopf, damit niemand es sah, doch sie weinte.

Eine Weile ließ sie es zu, dann wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und schniefte einmal, ehe sie aufstand und hastig die Große Halle verließ.

Sie war sonst eigentlich immer so stark. Alle anderen um sie herum konnten weinen, sie tat es nicht. Aber diese ganze Sache nahm sie mehr mit, als sie je etwas mitgenommen hatte – sogar mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Sie verschwand auf eine Mädchentoilette, jedoch erst nachdem sie sicher war, dass es nicht die war, in der die Maulende Myrte hauste und schloss sich in einer der Kabinen ein, um ihren Tränen wieder freien Lauf zu lassen.

Sie wollte eigentlich doch mit ihrer Mum reden. Wollte die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Sie wollte diesen Streit begraben.

Sie wollte auch diese Sache mit Harry endlich klären, ihm sagen, wer sie war, um endlich ganz offen anfangen konnte ihn zu lieben, wie es Geschwister nun mal taten.

Sie hatte nur keine Kraft dazu. Es war fast so, als würde sie irgendetwas immer weiter nach unten ziehen, raus aus der Wirklichkeit, in eine Welt, bestehend aus purem Schmerz.

Nur das der Schmerz, den sie in diesem Moment auf einmal fühlte, echt war.

Es war kein Schmerz in ihrem Inneren – ihrem Herzen – es war ein Schmerz, der sich von ihrem Kopf in ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete, ein Schmerz, der sie zu Boden sinken ließ, der sie dazu brachte sich zu krümmen, ehe sie schrie und endlich das Bewusstsein verlor. Erlöst von ihren Qualen sank sie immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinab, bis irgendwann alles egal war.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich allein in einer Wolke aus weichem Stoff, wobei ihr langsam klar wurde, dass es keine Wolke, sondern eine Decke war und sie auch nicht allein war.

Um sie herum hörte sie Stimmen, leise und nur ein Flüstern, doch sie wusste, dass sie es sich nicht einbildete.

Ganz instinktiv wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befand, noch bevor sie ihre Augen auch nur zu einem Spalt geöffnet hatte.

Blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen. Ihre Lieder waren so schwer, dass sie die Augen am liebsten zugelassen hätte, doch sie musste wissen, was passiert war.

Vor ihr zeichneten sich zwei schemenhafte Figuren ab, welche sie jedoch nicht richtig erkennen konnte, da ihr irgendjemand die Kontaktlinsen entfernt hatte.

„Hier", sagte jemand und setzte ihr vorsichtig ihre Ersatzbrille auf die Nase.

Sie blinzelte noch ein paar Mal, dann erkannte sie Jaquie, welche sich gerade wieder aufrichtete und neben ihr Alex, welche sie besorgt musterte.

„Geht es dir… wieder besser?", fragte sie und klang dabei irgendwie merkwürdig.

Olivia stöhnte leise und fuhr sich übers Gesicht, ehe sie antwortete: „Ich fühle mich immer noch, als hätte man mich gerädert und danach durch ein Gehege voller hungriger Wölfe gezogen, aber ich werde schon wieder."

„Bist du dir sicher?", entgegnete Jaquie skeptisch und in ihren Augen lag dieselbe Sorge wie in Alex´.

„Ja, ja… aber, was ist eigentlich passiert?"

Alex trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sagte dann: „Nachdem du verschwunden bist sind wir Drei dir gefolgt. Wir wussten nicht, wo du warst und dann haben wir plötzlich diese Schreie gehört…" Alex schauderte.

„…ja, genau. Wir sind sofort losgerannt und sind in das Mädchenklo, wo die Schreie herkamen", fuhr Jaquie fort.

„Eine der Kabinentüren war rausgesprengt und Nate war über dich gebeugt."

Als Alex nicht mehr weiterredete, beendete Jaquie die Erzählung.

„Wir dachten zuerst, er hätte dir irgendetwas angetan, aber er hat uns nur zugerufen, wir sollten schon vorgehen und im Krankenflügel Bescheid sagen, dann hat er dich auch schon hochgenommen und ist mit dir rausgerannt. Du hättest sehen sollen, was das für einen Tumult gegeben hat. Ein Vertrauensschüler rennt mit einem schreienden und wild zuckenden Mädchen durch die Schule. Es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber das wird vermutlich noch lange Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins bleiben."

Olivia nickte mit gequältem Gesicht und fragte, als ihr auffiel, das Ginny nicht da war: „Wo ist Ginny? War sie nicht bei euch?"

Alex kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe herum, rang sich dann jedoch dazu durch zu sagen: „Weißt du, dass komische war, dass Harry zum gleichen Zeitpunkt auch einen Anfall hatte, zwar nicht so schlimm wie deiner…"

„Oh Gott, geht es ihm gut?"

Die anderen schienen überrascht, dass sie so reagierte, nickten jedoch und deuteten auf ein Bett schräg gegenüber, welches jedoch durch einen Vorhang vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war.

„Ginny ist bei ihm."

Erleichtert lehnte sich Olivia wieder in ihrem Bett zurück und schloss für einige Momente die Augen, ehe ihr etwas brühwarm wieder einfiel.

„OH NEIN! Wie spät ist es? Ich verpasse noch das Testspiel!"

Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle, dann kam endlich eine Antwort.

„Äh, Oliv, kann es sein dass du noch nicht auf dem richtigen Dampfer bist? Der _Quidditchkapitän_ liegt im Krankenflügel! Es gibt kein Testspiel, zumindest nicht heute."  
„Oh, ach so."

Sie seufzte.

„Dann ist ja alles gut", murmelte sie noch, dann schloss sie die Augen und tauchte ab, ins Reich der Träume.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bitte Reviewed, damit ich seh, dass sich überhaupt jemand meine Geschichte durchliest. Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen :)_

_Natürlich gehört mir immer noch nichts, sondern ausschließlich der Autorin._

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen verließ Olivia den leeren Krankenflügel, noch bevor die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war.  
Harry war bereits am gestrigen Abend entlassen worden und so hatte Olivia die eigentlich ganz geschickte Situation nicht zu ihren Gunsten nutzen können.

Sie trug ihre Kleider vom vorherigen Tag, welche sich bei ihrem Anfall zurück verwandelt hatten, was jedoch bei allem drum herum, niemanden zu interessieren schien. Zum Glück.

Sie hatte die Sachen einfach mit einem einfachen Reinigungszauber frisch gemacht, ihre Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten und war in die Große Halle zum Frühstück gegangen.  
Das Testspiel war auf nach dem Frühstück angesetzt und sie wollte ihre Chancen ins Team aufgenommen zu werden nicht durch eine Verspätung verschlechtern.

Sie kam viel zu früh. Nicht einmal Harry war schon da.

Sie vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, einige Runden zu fliegen, um sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen und bald spürte sie die altbekannte Freude in sich hochsteigen, die sie beim Fliegen immer spürte.

„Hey, Olivia, richtig?"

Überrascht bremste sie ihren Besen und sah hinunter.

Da unten stand Harry, eine Hand über den Augen um sie vor der Sonne zu schützen und winkte sie zu sich runter.

Das war ihre Chance mit ihm zu sprechen.

Sie flog nach unten und landete elegant auf dem weichen Boden, der noch vom gestrigen Regenschauer aufgeweicht war. Bei den Temperaturen, die gerade herrschten, würde er bestimmt schnell trocknen.

„Morgen, du willst dich also als Jägerin bewerben, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."  
Sie nickte und fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam befangen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du schon wieder fliegen kannst? Du warst doch gestern auch im Krankenflügel."  
Mit einem Schlag war ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder zurück.

„Natürlich kann ich fliegen, hat man das denn gerade nicht gesehen?"

Er lachte und stimmte ihr zu.

„Äh, Harry – ich darf dich doch Harry nennen?"

Er nickte und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Naja, ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich vielleicht heute Abend…"

Sie wurde durch laute Stimmen und Lachen unterbrochen, als die restlichen Anwärter für das Team mitsamt ihren Besen das Quidditchfeld betraten.

Harry drehte sich einfach von ihr weg, als hätten sie sich nicht gerade unterhalten, und begrüßte die restlichen Gryffindors.

Einen Moment lang war Olivia gekränkt, dann zwang sie sich dazu, zu berücksichtigen, dass er nicht wusste, dass sie Geschwister waren und dass sie für ihn nur ein Mädchen war, dass Jägerin werden wollte und mit seiner Freundin befreundet war.

Mehr war sie nicht für ihn – würde sie vermutlich nie werden, wenn sie es nicht hinbekam ihm zu sagen, wer sie wirklich war.

Sie war so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie fast den Moment verpasste, in dem alle anderen in die Luft stiegen um einige Runden zu fliegen, hätte Ginny sie nicht geschüttelt und zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt.

Sie stieg schnell auf ihren Besen und erhob sich neben Ginny in die Lüfte.

Gemeinsam drehten sie einige Runden, nach denen Harry bereits den ersten sagte, sie könnten nicht gut genug fliegen, als dass er sie im Team aufnehmen könnte.

Danach folgte die Auswahl des Hüters, welche nicht lange dauerte, da es nur einen Bewerber gab.

Ron Weasley, Ginnys Bruder und Harry Potters bester Freund. Sie hatte ihn einige Male getroffen, jedoch nie mehr als ein paar Worte mit ihm geredet.

Nach dem, was die anderen sich zu flüsterten, war er bereits letztes Jahr Hüter gewesen und zwar ein außerordentlich Guter.

Danach folgten endlich die Jäger und sie schwang sich sofort neben Ginny in die Lüfte.

Zuerst machten sie einige Übungen mit dem Quaffel – Passen, Fangen und damit fliegen – dann begannen sie mit den richtigen Würfen – mit Ron vor den Torstangen.

Es war anstrengend, doch Olivia war glücklich, als sie schließlich wieder auf dem fast trockenen Boden landete und sich neben Ginny auf einer der Tribünen niederließ.

Sie glaubte, dass sie es gar nicht mal so schlecht hinbekommen hatte, immerhin hatte sie es geschafft vier von fünf Mal an Ron vorbei durch einen der Ringe zu werfen und da war sie die Einzige, da Ron Ginnys vierten Ball gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen hatte halten können.

Harry stellte sich also schließlich vor sie hin, sagte einige Worte und las dann vor, wer in der Mannschaft war.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass sie neben Ginny und einen Siebtklässler namens Dean Thomas – welcher anscheinend eine Weile mit Ginny zusammengewesen war – in die Mannschaft aufgenommen war und gemeinsam mit Ginny sah sie sich noch die Auswahl der Treiber an, ehe sie fröhlich hüpfend zusammen zum Schloss zurückkehrten.

Sie hatte es ins Team geschafft und das vervielfachte ihre Chance, irgendwann mit Harry allein reden zu können ungemein.

Erschöpft vom Training und immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen des gestrigen Anfalls leidend, ging sie früh ins Bett und schlief ein, ehe der Mond ganz aufgegangen war.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag und dennoch nutzte Olivia die Zeit nicht um auszuschlafen – sie hatte aufgrund des frühen ins Bett Gehens ihre nötige Portion Schlaf bekommen – sondern verbrachte die frühen Morgenstunden, in denen sie unbeobachtet war, um sich mit Verwandlung auseinanderzusetzten.

Sie wollte ihr hohes Niveau schließlich auch dieses Schuljahr halten.

Olivia blätterte gerade verträumt durch das Buch, als ein bestimmtes Kapitel ihr ins Auge stach.

_Animagi_ stand ganz oben auf der ersten Seite.

Für einen Moment war sie wie hypnotisiert von dem Wort und versuchte das Gefühl zu benennen, das sich bei seinem Anblick von ihrer Brust aus in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach alles, was da über Animagi stand, lesen. Es war nahezu magisch, wie sehr das Kapitel sie anzog. Es ging sogar so weit, dass sie sich – nachdem sie das Kapitel gelesen hatte – anzog und in die Bibliothek verschwand, um mehr darüber herauszufinden.

Madam Pince schien über ihr frühes Auftauchen nicht sonderlich glücklich und ließ sie die ganze Zeit kein einziges Mal aus den Augen.

Diese Frau brauchte dringend jemanden, mit dem sie über ihre Probleme reden konnte, ehe sie noch verrückter wurde, als sie es sowieso schon war. Vielleicht wäre es also gar nicht mal so schlimm, wenn die Gerüchte über sie und Filch stimmen würden.

Es wäre bestimmt eine unglaubliche Erleichterung für alle Bibliotheksnutzer, wenn Madam Pince etwas gelassener werden würde – sie selbst eingeschlossen.

Als es bereits aufs Mittagessen zuging, stelle Olivia ihre Bücher sorgfältig wieder an ihren Platz zurück und verließ die Bibliothek.

Für einen Moment war sie unschlüssig, wo sie hingehen sollte. Sie war einfach zu sehr von dem, was sie über Animagi herausgefunden hatte, eingenommen und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie im Moment nicht besonders Gesellschaftstauglich war.

Statt also ihre Freundinnen zu suchen, ging sie aus dem Schloss heraus und zum Quidditchplatz, von wo aus sie ihren Besen per Aufrufszauber zu sich beförderte und einige Runden über dem Platz drehte.

Sie war abwesend, konnte jedoch trotzdem nicht verhindern, hin und wieder einen Blick zu den kleinen Figuren am See zu werfen, welche sie instinktiv als Harry und Ginny erkannte.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht dabei, sie zu beobachten, doch es war eine Art innerer Zwang, gegen den sie einfach nicht ankam, egal wie stark sie es versuchte.

Irgendwann landete sie schließlich wieder und trug ihren Besen über ihrer Schulter, während sie nachdenklich zum Schloss zurückschlenderte.

Die Idee mit den Animagi ließ sie nicht mehr los und sie hatte das Bedürfnis, zu versuchen – nur zu versuchen – selber einer zu werden. Es war etwas, das bereits zu tief in ihrem Wesen verankert war, als dass sie es als dumme Träumerei hätte abtun können.

Sie ging kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihren Besen zu verstauen, danach ging sie hinunter zum Mittagessen, für welches sie bereits ziemlich spät war.

Keine ihrer Freundinnen war anwesend; wo Ginny war, wusste sie ja, doch bei den anderen konnte sie nur mutmaßen. Es änderte jedoch alles nichts daran, dass sie heute wohl alleine Essen musste.

Seufzend setzte sie sich etwas abseits von den anderen Gryffindors an den Gryffindortisch und begann lustlos in ihrem Eintopf rumzustochern.

Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so alleine gefühlt, vor allem nicht in einer so offenen, freundschaftlichen Gemeinschaft, wie in Hogwarts.

„Hey, Marner!", rief jemand hinter ihr und sie hatte bei der spöttischen Stimme bereits ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, ehe sie sich auch nur umdrehen konnte.

Keine drei Meter hinter ihr stand Pansy Parkinson, mit einigen ihrer Slytherinfreunde, unter denen sie Tracey Davis und Milicent Bulstrode erkannte, welche alle ein Jahr über ihr waren.

Olivia hatte die drei einmal in der dritten Klasse – sie waren damals in der vierten – davon abgehalten, einen Zweitklässler zu verzaubern, welcher sich für Harry ausgesprochen hatte. Harry war zwar allgemein unter den Slytherin verhasst, doch zu dieser Zeit, war es besonders schlimm gewesen – eigentlich hatte ihn sogar die ganze Schule gehasst. In diesem Jahr hatte das Trimagische Tunier stattgefunden und nur wenige hatten noch zu Harry gehalten.

Sie selbst hatte nicht recht gewusst, für wen sie Partei ergreifen sollte, aber deswegen ließ sie trotzdem nicht zu, dass ein unschuldiger Zweitklässler aus nichtigen Gründen fertig gemacht wurde.

Entgegen ihrer eigenen Erwartung hatte sie es geschafft, alle drei mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu versehen und die Drei hatten daraufhin ziemlichen Stress mit Professor McGonagall gehabt, was sie ihr anscheinend bis heute noch nicht verziehen hatten.

„Parkinson, was willst du? Wieder kleine Zweitklässler fertig machen?", fragte sie abwertend und drehte sich möglichst lässig zu den Dreien um und erhob sich, während sie ihren Zauberstab langsam und möglichst unauffällig aus ihrem Ärmel in ihre Hand rutschen ließ.

„Ach, weißt du, eigentlich wollten wir heute kleine Schlammblüter fertig machen. Dich, Marner."

Wütend biss sie die Zähne zusammen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihnen gesagt, wer wirklich ihre Eltern waren, doch Tatsache war nun einmal, dass ihre Adoptiveltern beide Muggel waren, beziehungsweise gewesen waren. Ihr Dad war gestorben, als sie zehn war. Krebs.

„Rede nicht so über meine Eltern", presste sie hervor und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, Parkinson hier, mitten in der Großen Halle, anzugreifen.

„Ach ja, warum sollten wir? Du bist es nicht wert, überhaupt auf diese Schule zu gehen. Niemand, der nicht reinblütig ist, sollte auf diese Schule gehen dürfen!"

Ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf, fragte sie sich, warum niemand eingriff und Parkinson zurechtwies, doch eigentlich war sie froh um den Grund, dieser dummen Eule endlich mal auch etwas reinzudrücken.

„Du scheinst vergessen haben, Parkinson, dass deine Freundinnen, auch nur Halbblüter sind, oder wusstest du das nicht?", fragte sie schneidend und genoss den Ausdruck puren Zorns auf den Gesichtern der drei Mädchen.

„Darüber solltest du vielleicht zuerst nachdenken, ehe du jemand anderen als nicht wert bezeichnest. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie auf die drei zu, welche vollkommen automatisch zur Seite traten und sie passieren ließen.

Schade eigentlich. Sie hätte im Moment nichts gegen einen ordentlichen Streit gehabt.

Einen Trost gab es jedoch noch: es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis sie es ihr heimzahlen wollen würden und _dann_ würde sie bereit für sie sein.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, es geht weiter:) Ich hoff die Reaktion ist nicht zu unrealistisch^^ (Aber wenn ihr mir keine Rewies dalast, kann ich ja auch nicht wissen, was ich verbessern kann, oder?) Also, schreibt bitte fleißig Kommentare!_

_Natürlich gehört mir mal wieder nichts, sondern nur der unglaublichen JK Rowling, welche ich immer noch um diese grandiose Idee beneide._

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Sie traf ihre Freundinnen schließlich spätabends in ihrem Schlafsaal und nach dem sie ihnen kurz von ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Parkinson erzählt hatte und die anderen ihr von ihren Erlebnissen berichtet hatten, schlüpften sie alle unter ihre warmen Bettdecken und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile flüsternd, ehe sie das Licht ausmachten und sich eine gute Nacht wünschten.

Das gleichmäßige Atmen der Mädchen erfüllte bald den ganzen Raum, nur eine konnte nicht schlafen.

Olivia war einfach zu durcheinander, als dass sie hätte schlafen können und all die Dinge, die ungesagt waren, vielleicht nie gesagt werden würden, lasteten schwer auf ihrem Herzen.

Sie hasste es, noch keine Zeit gehabt zu haben, mehr über ihre Eltern zu erfahren und sie hasste es, dass die Person, die ihr bestimmt sehr viel Persönliches erzählen konnte, immer noch nichts von ihrer engen Verbundenheit wusste.

Sie zappelte einige Male mit den Beinen, um ihre innere Unruhe los zu werden und atmete dann ein paar Mal tief durch.

Das alles hatte noch bis zum nächsten Morgen Zeit.

Nach dem sie sich selbst das Versprechen gegeben hatte, in der Hohlstunde endlich einige der Nachforschungen zu erledigen, schob sie das alles aus ihrem Kopf und viel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Der nächste Tag verging so langsam und zäh, dass Olivia fast die Krise bekam und umso erleichterter war, als es endlich klingelte, wobei sie beim Verlassen von Alte Runen, fast einen Erstklässler über den Haufen rannte.

Sie kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, ob es dem Jungen gut ging, sondern stürmte einfach weiter in Richtung Pokalzimmer, wo sie hoffte, einige entscheidende Dinge über ihre Eltern herauszufinden.

Ihre Hoffnungen wurden keinesfalls enttäuscht.

Neben unzähligen Quidditchehrungen für ihren Vater, fand sie unter den Antiquitäten sogar ein altes Bild, von ihren Eltern, welche vor der Schule posierten.

Unter dem Bild stand: _Lily Evans und James Potter – Schulsprecher 1977/78_

James grinste selig – den Arm locker um Lily gelegt – während diese mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dastand und einen nicht gerade glücklichen Eindruck machte.

Olivia lachte leise. Sie hatte schon einmal davongehört, wie lange ihre Mutter ihren Vater abgewiesen hatte – in dem Gespräch war es um die schönsten Paare Hogwarts gegangen.

Was für eine Ironie.

Und nur wenige Jahre darauf, waren sie beide gestorben. Nein, sterben war etwas anderes. Niemand konnte das, was den beiden passiert war als Sterben bezeichnen.

Sie waren nicht einfach so gestorben, sie waren ermordet worden.

Ihr Lächeln verblasste langsam und bald spürte sie, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

Ihre Eltern hatten nur so wenig Zeit gehabt, hatten die letzten Monate ihres Lebens in dem ständigen Bewusstsein gelebt, dass jeder Tag ihr letzter sein könnte und auf einmal verstand sie es.

Sie verstand, warum ihre Eltern sie weggegeben hatten, warum sie sie nicht bei sich behalten hatten.

Olivia spürte wie ihr leichter ums Herz wurde. Ihre Eltern hatten sie geliebt, so sehr geliebt, dass sie den Schmerz des Verlustes auf sich genommen hatten, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Sie hatten sich für sie geopfert, auch wenn Olivia an diesem entscheidenden Abend nicht anwesend gewesen war.

Und sie war die ganze Zeit wütend auf sie gewesen – weil sie so unglaublich selbstsüchtig gewesen war.

Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei sank sie zu Boden und begann leise zu schluchzen, während sie sich aufgewühlt mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr.

„Mom, Dad? Ich hab euch lieb", flüsterte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern in die Dunkelheit um sie herum.

Es kam keine Antwort.

Eine Stunde später kehrte sie schließlich zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, murmelte der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sich bereits vollkommen erholt zu haben.

Sie hasste die Blicke, die für einen Moment auf ihrem Gesicht lagen. Man musste blind sein, um zu übersehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Ihre Schminke war verschmiert, ihre Nase lief und ihre Augen waren eindeutig rot.

„Oh mein Gott, Livie", rief Ginny bestürzt, welche als Erste bei ihr war und gerade ein sehr privates Gespräch mit Harry gehabt zu haben schien, welcher immer noch vollkommen überrascht auf einem Sofa in der Ecke saß, die Arme in einer Position, als wollte er jemanden umarmen.

Sie musste fast lachen, doch es kam nicht über ihre Lippen.

Dann waren auch Jaquie und Alex da und erdrückten Olivia fast in ihrer Gruppenumarmung.

Eine Weile lang blieben sie so stehen, dann wich Alex als erste wieder zurück und fragte leise, sodass niemand außer ihnen sie hörte: „Was ist passiert?"

Olivia schüttelte langsam den Kopf und meinte: „Nicht hier."

In diesem Moment zeigte sich auch schon der Grund, für dieses Bedürfnis, als jemand fragte: „Hey Mädels, alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

Sie drehten sich alle wieder halb von ihr weg, um den Sprecher ansehen zu können und es war niemand anders als der schwarzhaarige Quidditchkapitän – alias ihr Bruder.

„Halt dich da gefälligst raus, Harry. Das hier ist eine Sache, die dich nicht das klitzekleinste Bisschen angeht!", fuhr Ginny ihren Freund wütend an, welcher überrascht die Arme hoch riss um zu kapitulieren.

„Ruhig, Ginny. Außerdem geht es mich etwas an, immerhin ist sie meine Jägerin und wenn ihr irgendwelche Slytherins…"  
Olivia hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und unterbrach das Streitgespräch: „Es waren keine Slytherins, okay? Vielmehr habe ich das wohl selbst zu verschulden."

Einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Augen und Olivia konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass seine Augen genau dasselbe Grün hatten, wie die Lilys, auf dem Foto.

„Ich...geh dann mal hoch, es ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes"; sagte sie möglichst unbekümmert, berührte Ginny kurz am Arm, um sie etwas zu beruhigen und lächelte den anderen Mädchen und Harry kurz zu, ehe sie sich in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal aufmachte.

Sie zog sich nicht um, sondern legte sich gleich ins Bett. Sie wollte ihren Tränen wieder freien Lauf lassen, wollte ein letztes Mal den Schmerz spüren, doch sie konnte nicht.

Ihre Tränen waren versiegt – zumindest für den Moment.

Also – nichts mit Weinen. Stattdessen würde sie sich überlegen, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Sie wollte die Suche nach ihrem Erbe noch nicht abbrechen, aber alleine kam sie einfach nicht weiter und Harry schaffte sie es auch noch nicht zu sagen.

Sie musste jemand anderen finden, der es ihr sagen konnte, nur wen?

Natürlich könnte sie so ziemlich jeden Lehrer fragen, aber wie könnte sie so eine Frage stellen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?

Und da gab es noch Hagrid, welcher ihre Eltern gut gekannt hatte, aber auch er würde wahrscheinlich nach einem Grund fragen und es danach Harry berichten – und in die Situation, es Harry erklären zu müssen, ohne zu viel zu verraten, wollte sie nicht kommen.

Sie grübelte noch eine Weile, bis ihre Gedanken schließlich zu Ginny wanderten.

Sie könnte sie bitten, Harry danach zu fragen, schließlich war sie seine feste Freundin und eine Frage von ihr, hätte ihn wohl kaum misstrauisch gemacht. Doch auch Ginny würde Fragen stellen, welche sie ihr nicht beantworten konnte. Noch nicht.

Die Geister kamen auch nicht in Frage. Sie würden bestimmt nicht genug wissen, um es das Risiko wert zu machen, dafür lebten sie viel zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Welt. Außerdem fand sie sie unheimlich.

Sie brauchte also jemanden, der etwas über ihre Eltern wusste – sie vielleicht sogar persönlich gekannt hatte – jedoch nicht misstrauisch werden würde. Jemandem, dem es eigentlich egal war, was für Gründe eine Person hatte.

Und dann wusste sie auf einmal die Lösung. Sie war so offensichtlich, sie begegnete ihr immerhin mehrmals am Tag – und sie hatte ihre Eltern persönlich gekannt.

Sie dachte noch kurz darüber nach, was für Fragen sie stellen sollte, dann schlief sie ein.

Endlich mit einem Plan, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Es dauerte noch einige Tage, ehe sie dazu kam, ihren Plan auch wirklich umzusetzen – die Schule und die vielen Hausaufgaben vereinnahmten sie völlig, nicht zu vergessen, ihr erstes Quidditchtraining!

Ginny hatte es ihr am Dienstagabend im Schlafsaal gesagt und seitdem hatte sie sich so sehr auf den nächsten Freitag gefreut, dass ihr Plan noch weiter in den Hintergrund gerutscht war.

Am Freitagmorgen hatten sie zuerst Verwandlung, danach Zauberkunst und als letztes noch Kräuterkunde.

In Verwandlung nahmen sie jetzt das Thema Animagi durch, was Olivia direkt wieder daran erinnerte, wie sehr sie sich davon angezogen fühlte. Die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden verbrachte sie größtenteils damit, darüber nachzudenken, ob sie es wohl schaffen würde ein Animagus zu werden. Sie wünschte es sich so sehr, auch wenn sie strenggenommen keinen Grund hatte, einer zu werden.

Den Nachmittag bis zum Quidditchtraining verbrachte sie damit, mit ihren Freundinnen Zaubererschach zu spielen und für die Schule zu lernen.

Am späten Nachmittag verabschiedeten sich Ginny und sie dann und verließen zusammen mit Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum mit geschulterten Besen.

Sie redeten nicht sonderlich viel auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, doch Ron schien ihr trotzdem sympathisch zu sein und als sie sich vor den Umkleiden trennten, lächelte er sie sogar freundlich an und wünschte ihr viel Glück bei ihrem Training.

Wäre er nicht Ginnys Bruder gewesen und wäre er nicht mit der Schulsprecherin Hermine Granger zusammen – welche ebenfalls Harrys beste Freundin war – hätte sie ein Date mit ihm vielleicht sogar in Betracht gezogen.

Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit sowieso viel zu wenig auf Jungs konzentriert.

Das folgende Training war anstrengend, jedoch war es ein gutes Training und sie alle waren zufrieden, als Harry es beendete und sie zu sich winkte, um einige letzte Worte an sie zu richten.

„Hey Leute, das war ein erstaunlich gutes Training!", rief Harry stolz lächelnd in die Runde, ehe er etwas zu den einzelnen sagte.

„Ron, du warst wie immer gut", meinte Harry und Ron grinste daraufhin stolz und ein klein wenig selbstgefällig.

Harry drehte sich zu den beiden Treibern, Jimmy Peakes – welcher bereits letztes Jahr im Team gewesen war – und Nick McFindley – welcher in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe war – um und sagte: „Jimmy, du musst wie immer noch mal an deiner Genauigkeit feilen, Nick, für dein erstes Mal, war das echt gut, es freut mich das du dich entschlossen hast, dich zu bewerben, aber bis du richtig gut bist, liegt wohl noch ein langer Weg vor uns. Ginny, du warst wie immer Klasse und Dean, du warst auch nicht schlecht, auch wenn du das Passen nochmal üben solltest."

Er drehte sich immer weiter im Kreis und stand schließlich vor ihr und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Olivia, es ist erstaunlich, aber du warst heute, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, die Beste."

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Harry sich wieder zurückdrehte und zum ganzen Team sprach.

„Leute, ich denke mit ein bisschen Training haben wir keine Schwierigkeiten den Hauspokal auch dieses Jahr zu gewinnen. Slytherin machen wir in unserem ersten Spiel auf jeden Fall fertig. Hab ich Recht?"

Alle stimmten ihm lautstark zu und lachten und er grinste ebenfalls und verabschiedete sie mit den Worten: „Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Ich werde euch den nächsten Trainingstermin rechtzeitig zukommen lassen, aber vermutlich fällt er auf nächsten Dienstag, nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst."

Sie nickten alle und Ginny und Olivia gingen zusammen in die Mädchenumkleide, die sie nur unter sich teilen mussten.

„So so, Olivia. Du warst heute also die Beste. Da muss ich mich wohl in Zukunft mehr anstrengen, ehe mein Freund noch feststellt, dass du sowieso viel besser bist als ich", meinte Ginny mit ernstem Tonfall.

Olivia sah sie einen Moment überrascht an, bis sie sah, wie ihre Freundin ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und meinte: „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass du mir nie den Freund ausspannen würdest."  
Olivia nickte erleichtert und dachte bei sich, dass Ginny nicht wusste, _wie_ wenig Sorgen sie sich machen musste.

Lachend verließen sie schließlich die Umkleide, vor der die Jungs bereits auf sie gewartet hatten.

Sie überließ Ginny Ron, Dean und ihrem Bruder und lief zusammen mit dem kleinen Jimmy Peaks und Nick McFindley, welcher bereits auffällig sein Interesse an ihr bekundete, zurück zum Schloss.

Sie plauderte interessiert mit Nick und lachte über Jimmys Witze, während sie zwischen den beiden und hinter den anderen vieren lief.

Sie hätte fast vergessen, welchen Plan sie sich vorhin während des Spieles zurechtgelegt hatte, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnern und meinte zu den anderen, sie sollten schon mal vorgehen, da sie noch etwas zu erledigen hatte – was die anderen nach einigem Murren auch taten und sie mit dem Hinweis, sie würden nach ihr suchen, würde sie nicht rechtzeitig zurückkommen, durch einen der Geheimgänge verschwinden ließen.

Sie ließ sich Zeit zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und ließ sich ihre Fragen ein letztes Mal durch den Kopf schießen ehe sie aus ihrem Geheimgang beobachtete, wie die anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Kaum hatte sich das Porträtloch wieder geschlossen, trat sie aus dem Gang heraus und ging festen Schrittes auf das Porträt der Fetten Dame zu.

„Passwort?", fragte diese nur gelangweilt, doch Olivia schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich will ihnen das Passwort noch nicht sagen. Ich hätte zuerst einige Fragen und möchte sie bitten, sie mir zu beantworten."

Die Fette Dame hob den Kopf und sah sie neugierig an. Offensichtlich erwartete sie, dass jetzt endlich einmal etwas Spannendes passieren würde,

„Stell deine Fragen, Liebes. Ich werde sie so gut es mir möglich ist beantworten.

Olivia nickte langsam und fragte dann, nachdem sie ein letztes Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte: „Was wissen sie über Lily Evans und James Potter?"


	6. Chapter 6

_So, ja. Nächstes Kapitel, und dieses Mal um einiges länger. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich Stop machen sollte, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich die Story überhaupt weiter schreibe, da es offensichtlich niemanden zu interessieren scheint. __Wenn es aber doch irgendjemanden gibt, der meine Geschichte zumindest ein kleines Bisschen mag und mir ein Review da lassen würde, wäre das schon ein Grund weiterzuschreiben... Also, falls ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, lasst ein Review da. Ansonsten geht es im Moment nicht weiter. Das war jetzt denke ich auch mal genug, denk ich. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Leider kann ich immer noch nicht zaubern und habe daher leider keinerlei Rechte an Harry. Leider._

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

„Lily Evans und James Potter? Warum willst du denn etwas über _die _wissen, Kindchen?"

Offensichtlich hatte die Fette Dame damit gerechnet, dass Olivia sie irgendetwas über ihr grandioses Leben fragen wollte und war jetzt beleidigt.

„Beantworten sie einfach die Frage", antwortete Olivia harsch und setzte noch ein leises „bitte", dahinter, damit die Fette Dame sich nicht in ihrer Ehre gekränkt sah.

Die Fette Dame seufzte theatralisch und antwortete dann mit einem künstlich genervten Tonfall.

„Ach ja, wenn du mich schon so lieb fragst. Sei froh, dass ich so ein herzensguter Mensch bin."

Sie nickte, jetzt ebenfalls genervt, wusste sie doch, dass sie es war, die _ihr_ einen Gefallen tat, indem sie sie etwas von ihrem langweiligen Leben ablenkte.

„Nun ja, was willst du denn über die beiden wissen? Soweit ich weiß haben die beiden geheiratet und sind dann wenige Jahre später gestorben." Sie schaute leicht traurig, ehe sich ihr Gesicht wieder aufhellte und sie leicht spöttisch hinzufügte: „Ihr Sohn ist Harry Potter, falls sie wissen, wen ich meine."

„Ja, ich weiß, wer Harry Potter ist. Und ja, ich weiß auch alles andere, was sie mir gesagt haben. Ich wollte eher wissen, wie sie in ihrer Schulzeit waren."

„Undankbare Jugend heutzutage, da erzählt man ihnen mal was und sie sind nicht zufrieden", grummelte die Fette Dame beleidigt, fuhr jedoch mit ihrer Erzählung fort.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist Potter immer mit diesem Lupin rumgerannt. Ah und natürlich mit Peter Pettigrew – der arme ist kurz nach Potter gestorben, wurde von Sirius Black umgebracht. Black war damals auch einer der vier Freunde. Äußerst merkwürdig, dass Potter nicht erkannt hat, wer Black wirklich war, und dabei war er doch sonst so ein gescheiter Kerl…"

Die Fette Dame seufzte.

Olivia wollte etwas sagen, um Black zu verteidigen, war doch letztes Jahr herausgekommen, dass die Sache mit Black und Pettigrew genau anders herum verlaufen war, doch hielt sie sich zurück, um nicht unnötigerweise den Zorn der Fetten Dame herauf zu beschwören, welche einfach weiterredete, ohne Olivias kurze, gedankliche Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben.

„Lily Evans war einfach ein wundervolles Mädchen. Sie war unglaublich schlau und couragiert – hat mich immer vor den anderen verteidigt – nicht zu schweigen von ihrem Aussehen – wenn ich es mir Recht überlege sieht sie dir eigentlich ziemlich ähnlich. Seid ihr vielleicht verwand?", fragte die Fette Dame und in ihrem Unterton lag etwas, was Olivia sagte, dass sie dieses Gespräch allen Porträts weitererzählen würde, falls sie nicht aufpassen würde.

„Wenn wir verwand wären, müsste ich doch nicht sie fragen, um mir etwas über sie zu erzählen", wich sie geschickt aus, wurde jedoch ein bisschen rot, was die Fette Dame jedoch zum Glück nicht bemerkte, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, mit einer ihrer Locken herumzuspielen.

„Da magst du wohl Recht haben, Schätzchen. Nun gut. Nun war es so, dass dieser Potter schon ewig in die liebe Lily verliebt war. Er hat sie jahrelang täglich gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen möchte und sie hat ihm immer wieder einen Korb gegeben. Du glaubst nicht, wie erleichtert ich war, als sie ihm endlich eine Zusage gegeben hat. Ich hatte damals schon eine längere Zeit das Gefühl, das die vier einen Streich gegen mich geplant hatten und so lässt sich vermutlich sagen, dass ich Lily noch etwas schuldig bin."

Die Fette Dame presste die Lippen zusammen und fügte dann, leicht selbstgefällig hinzu: „Jetzt wohl eher war. Sie wird den Gefallen ja nicht mehr einfordern können."  
Olivia nickte und schluckte den Zorn hinunter, der bei ihrem Tonfall in ihr hochkochte.

Auf einmal hatte sie gar keine Lust mehr, sich weiter mit der Fetten Dame zu unterhalten.

„Wissen sie denn jemanden, den ich fragen kann – bezüglich der Beiden?"

Die Fette Dame runzelte wie eine Weltmeisterin die Augenbrauen.

„Tatsächlich gibt es viele, die du fragen könntest, jedoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob dir auch nur einer von ihnen antworten wird. Der einzige Weg wäre wohl, die Akten zu durchsuchen."

Die Fette Dame lachte schallend und auch Olivia rang sich ein halbherziges Lachen ab.

Die Fette Dame schien das für einen besonders guten Scherz zu halten.

Am besten war es wohl, wenn das auch so blieb.

Sie musste nicht wissen, dass sie Olivia damit die entscheidende Idee für die Lösung vieler ihrer Probleme gegeben hatte.

Olivia lächelte ein letztes Mal, dann sagte sie strahlend: „Danke. Wirklich, danke. Könnten sie mich dann jetzt bitte reinlassen? Das Passwort lautet Aureus."

Die Fette Dame hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte jedoch nicht anders als aufzuschwingen.

Olivia trat mit sich selbst zufrieden durch das Porträtloch hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum und überging das „Undankbares Pack", welches ihr von draußen in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.

Sie hatte andere Dinge zu erledigen, als sich Sorgen um ein beleidigtes Porträt zu machen.

Sie suchte den Raum mit den Augen ab und fand ihre Freunde schließlich vor dem Kamin sitzend.

Ginny saß in einem Sessel auf Harrys Schoß und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, während Jaquie und Alex sich mit Ron und Hermine unterhielten, während sie versuchten das Paar so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Leicht befangen trat Olivia zu ihnen und fragte sie, ob sie sich setzen durfte.

Die anderen sahen sie daraufhin merkwürdig an, waren jedoch gleich wieder beruhigt, als sie das strahlende Lächeln auf Olivias Gesicht sahen.

„Wir haben gerade über den Apparierkurs geredet, hast du dich schon angemeldet?", fragte Hermine lächelnd und bedeutete ihr damit, dass sie mehr als willkommen war.

Olivia musste noch mehr lächeln und lies sich zwischen Ron und Alex auf das Sofa plumpsen, ehe sie antwortete.

„Nein, ich hab mich noch nicht angemeldet. Wie war eurer denn?"

Ron grinste auf einmal vom einen Ohr zum anderen und begann ihnen lustige Anekdoten zu erzählen. Hermine warf hin und wieder einige Tipps für sie ein und sie blieben noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum, ehe sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten und jeweils in ihre Schlafsäle gingen.

Olivia lächelte, als sie die Augen schloss.

Endlich war sie wieder da wo sie sein sollte.

Hier in Hogwarts, mit ihren alten und einigen neuen Freunden, und mit einem Plan.

Letzteres war wohl das wichtigste.

Olivia hatte sich an diesem Abend etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, was sie auch die nächsten Tage versuchte zu verwirklichen, was jedoch neben dem Unterricht und Quidditchtraining – das erste Spiel war dieses Wochenende – immer schwerer wurde.

Außerdem hatte sie jetzt zwar einen Plan, wie sie mehr über ihre Eltern herausfinden konnte, wusste jedoch auch gleichzeitig, dass sie das Gespräch mit Harry trotzdem nicht ewig rausschieben konnte.

Sie hatten sich in den letzten paar Tagen angefreundet – ebenso die restlichen Mitglieder des Gryffindorteams – und Olivia wusste instinktiv, dass sie trotz ihres unguten Gefühls nicht ewig würde warten können, jetzt wo sie in gut genug kannte, um ihn zu bitten allein mit ihr zu reden.

Sie verbrachte jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek oder im Raum der Wünsche – welchen ihr Ginny gezeigt hatte – um weiter zu versuchen, ein Animagus zu werden, was sich jedoch als äußerst schwer herausstellte, da nirgends eindeutig stand, wie man nun eigentlich zu einem Animagus wurde.

Ihre Freunde schienen sich so langsam Sorgen um sie zu machen. Nicht nur ihre langjährigen, sondern auch die, die sie gerade erst gefunden hatte.

Harry hatte sie schon mehrfach gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihr war, während sich Nick McFindley langsam aber sicher als äußerst besitzergreifend herausstellte – so sehr, dass sie sich schon Sorgen machte, ob er sie möglicherweise stalkte.

Über all diese Sorgen und die Müdigkeit die ihre ständigen Versuche mit sich brachten, vergaß sie einen wichtigen Aspekt der letzten Wochen vollkommen.

Es war Mittwochnachmittag und sie verbrachte ihn damit, in der Eulere rumzusitzen und sich vor Nick zu verstecken, als sich eben dieser Aspekt in der Form dreier Slytherinmädchen wieder unangenehm bemerkbar machte.

Augenblicklich schreckte Olivia wieder aus der Schläfrigkeit auf, die sie immer erfasste, wenn sie gerade einen Moment nichts zu tun hatte und ließ im selben Moment ihren Zauberstab von ihrem Ärmel in ihre Hand gleiten.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn sie so müde war und fast einschlief.

Aber weglaufen würde sie trotzdem nicht.

Nein, Olivia Marner war niemand, der davon lief. Olivia Potter schon gar nicht.

Sie stellte sich also so locker wie möglich in den Eingang zur Eulerei und wartete auf den Sturm.

Er kam stärker als erwartet.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihr zuerst Angst machen wollten, sich über sie lustig machen würden, aber das taten sie nicht. Kaum waren sie nah genug, begannen sie damit, sie mit Zaubersprüchen zu beschießen und Olivia konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig _Protego_ denken, da trafen die Zaubersprüche auch schon auf ihr Schild.

Eine Weile ging es so, doch langsam wurde Olivia klar, dass sie das auf Dauer nicht aushalten würde. Sie musste auch irgendwann einmal zurückschießen.

Sie wartete nur kurz den richtigen Moment ab, dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf Bulstrode und schrie „_Stupor!_"

Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung sah sie zu, wie der Zauber die Slytherin traf und sie zu Boden sank. An einen Schutzschild hatte sie offensichtlich nicht gedacht.

Sie konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen in Richtung Parkinson nicht verkneifen, welche ihren Blick einige Sekunden lang erwiderte und dann schrie: „Du kleine Schlammblüterin, das wirst du bezahlen!"

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, war vollkommen unvorbereitet. Anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Sie hätte vielleicht noch rechtzeitig reagieren können. Hätte sie stoppen können, ehe der Fluch ganz ihren Mund verlassen hätte. Aber sie war zu geschockt um zu regieren, als Parkinson voller Zorn „_Crucio_!" schrie.

Sie konnte doch unmöglich einen Unverzeihlichen gegen sie anwenden… dann traf sie der Schmerz mit einem Schlag und sie sank mit einem Schrei zu Boden, wo sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Und wie fühlt sich das an, Schlammblut? Warte nur, bis der Dunkle Lord endlich an die Macht kommt. Wenn er endlich mit seiner ganzen Macht regiert, wird dieser Schmerz dein Leben werden!", schrie sie und hatte dabei einen Ausdruck puren Wahnsinns im Gesicht.

„Es sei denn, du unterwirfst dich ihm, dann wird er dir verzeihen, dass du so unwürdig für dieses Geschenk der Magie bist", fügte sie mit süßer Stimme und einem kalten Lächeln hinzu und senkte für einen Moment ihren Zauberstab abwartend.

Olivia biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte durch den Schmerz hindurch wieder etwas Kontrolle über ihren Körper und ihre Stimme zu bekommen.

Mit einiger Mühe schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf und presste zwischen den Zähnen hervor „Nie-mals! Du… magst ihn viel-leicht an-himmeln… aber er wird ddich fallen-lassen, wie er es bis jjetzt immer ge-tan hat!"

Parkinson lachte heiser und Davis – welche Olivia total vergessen hatte – stimmte in ihr Gackern ein, als Parkinson den Zauberstab wieder erhob und der Schmerz wieder überhandnahm.

Sie schrie, auch wenn sie eigentlich stark bleiben wollte. Sie eigentlich nicht wissen lassen wollte, _wie_ sehr es wehtat.

„Du hast noch eine Chance. Flehe, flehe mich an, dich zu erlösen und der Schmerz wird aufhören."

Olivia schüttelte zitternd den Kopf und brachte all ihre Kraft auf, um zu schreien: „NEIN!"

Sie wusste, dass sie dumm war, nicht nachzugeben, aber sie würde diesen Slytherin ihren Sieg nicht gönnen – konnte ihn ihnen nicht gewähren.

Und dann wurde sie endlich erlöst, als jemand „_Expeliarmus_" schrie und der Zauber Parkinson den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss und es aus war mit ihrem Selbstbewusstsein, welche Davis augenblicklich am Arm packte und – sie hinter sich herziehend – die Flucht ergriff.

Im nächsten Moment erkannte sie den Vertrauensschüler, welcher sich besorgt und wütend vor sie kniete und sie nur zur Sicherheit nach offenen Wunden absuchte.

„Mist, Olivia, wo hast du dich da wieder reingeritten"; murmelte er, als er ihren Kopf anhob und ihr in das verschwitzte Gesicht schaute.

Olivia konnte nichts erwidern, als sie anfing zu zittern und sie nicht mehr gegen die Tränen ankämpfen konnte.

Sie schluchzte und lehnte sich in ihrer Erschöpfung gegen das einzige, dass ihr im Moment Halt geben konnte – Nate.

Sie war überrascht, als er sie nicht nur gewähren ließ, sondern ihr auch noch vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken legte und ihr Beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte.

Und plötzlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis darüber zu reden, nicht um bemitleidet zu werden, sondern einfach um es loszuwerden.

„Sie waren auf einmal da und haben mich angegriffen. Ich konnte sie abwehren und irgendwann habe ich dann Bulstrode geschockt – ich wollte nicht, dass es ewig so weiter geht. Und dann… dann hat Parkinson…" Sie konnte nicht weiterreden, sondern begann noch schlimmer zu weinen, auch wenn sie sich wunderte, dass es Nate war, der in diesem Moment für sie da war.

„Shh, du musst mir das nicht erzählen", meinte Nate beruhigend und strich ihr wieder sanft über den Rücken.

Olivia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will aber. Sie hat mir gedroht, hat gemeint ich sollte mich ihrem „Dunklen Lord" unterwerfen, da mein Leben sonst nur aus diesem Schmerz bestehen wird. Es hat so wehgetan, Nate", flüsterte sie und fragte sich, wie sie dazu kam, ihm dass alles zu erzählen und dann auch noch seinen Namen zu flüstern.

„Keine Sorge, Olivia, wir werden dich in den Krankenflügel bringen und dann alles Professor McGonagall berichten. Sie werden ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen."  
„Nein!", rief Olivia auf einmal und stieß ihn grob von sich weg.

„Wir können es ihr nicht erzählen. Sie werden sich nur bestätigt fühlen! Und… _nein_, sie wird es meiner Mutter berichten und sie wird mich dazu zwingen nach Frankreich zurückzukehren, bevor ich es ihm sagen konnte!"

Einen Moment lang schaute Nate sie forschend an und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, wie blau seine Augen waren.

„In Ordnung, ich verstehe es zwar nicht ganz, aber wenn du unbedingt willst…"  
Sie nickte heftig und sah ihm flehend in die Augen.

Er seufzte, „In Ordnung, dann bring ich dich jetzt wohl am besten zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie wieder mutig genug ist, um zurückzukommen."

Sie stimmte ihm zu und lächelte sogar ganz leicht, ehe sie sich vorsichtig von ihm auf die Füße ziehen ließ.

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann legte er ihren Arm vorsichtig um seinen Hals und schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, ehe er sie vorsichtig zur Schule zurück beförderte.

Sie schwiegen beide, während Olivia neben ihm her humpelte und nicht anders konnte, als sich mit jedem Schritt mehr an ihn zu stützen, so erschöpft war sie.

„Entschuldigen", murmelte sie immer wieder und seine Erwiderung war jedes einzelne Mal: „Schon in Ordnung."

Zum Glück begegneten sie auf ihrem Weg niemanden und erreichten unbehelligt den achten Stock.

Die Fette Dame schien irgendeinen bissigen Kommentar machen zu wollen, als sie kamen, doch Nate unterbrach sie einfach und sagte: „Tut mir Leid, aber wir haben gerade wirklich keine Zeit."

Die Fette Dame stützte daraufhin ihre Fäuste in ihre breite Hüfte und meinte beleidigt: „Von ihnen Mr Farmer, hätte ich nun wirklich ein besseres Verhalten erwartet", ehe sie beleidigt aufschwang und sie einließ.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer und niemand beachtete sie, obwohl

Olivia in einer so offensichtlich schlechten Verfassung war.

Nate half ihr zum Sofa, wo sie sich vorsichtig setzte und sich in die weichen Kissen zurück lehnte.

„Also, da du mir nicht sagst, wie du in diesen ganzen Schlammassel reingekommen bist, kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, was du so ganz allein in der Eulerei gemacht hast?"

Olivia seufzte und schloss die Augen, ehe sie etwas bemerkte und lächeln musste.

„Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass wenn dir jemand keine Antwort auf eine Frage gibst, du immer gleich das Nächste stellst, mit der Begründung, man habe dir davor nicht geantwortet?"

Er runzelte nur die Stirn, zeigte jedoch nicht, ob es ihm aufgefallen war, oder nicht.

„Beantworte bitte einfach die Frage."

Sie stöhnte, verdrehte die Augen und antwortete genervt: „Was denkst du, was ein normaler Mensch wohl in einer Eulerei macht?"

„Ich will aber wissen, was _du_ da gemacht hast"; antwortete er ganz ruhig und sah sie auffordernd an.

Für einen Moment war sie vollkommen perplex und konnte nicht anders, als ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

Der Typ hatte mehr Grips als sie zu Anfang gedacht hatte – mehr als gut für ihn war.

„Ich… habe genau das gemacht", antwortete sie, doch das Stottern in ihren Worten war nicht gerade hilfreich, um ihn ihre Geschichte glauben zu lassen.

„Ach komm, Olivia. Ich hab dich die letzten Wochen beobachtet. Du bist die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek rumgehangen, manchmal war es sogar fast so, als wärst du vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Du lässt deine Freunde nicht mehr an dich ran, du sagst nicht mal ihnen, was mit dir los ist. So kann doch niemand leben!"

Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, sie konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass nicht die Tatsache, dass er sie anschrie und beschuldigte, sondern die Tatsache, dass er ihr gefolgt, sich nach ihr erkundigt hatte, ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. Nur nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

Sie war nicht wütend – nicht das kleinste bisschen – es war eher so, dass sie sich in gewisser Weise geehrt fühlte.

So durfte sie sich nicht fühlen. Nicht sie.

Es war ja gut und schön mit einem Jungen rumzuknutschen oder auch mal etwas essen zu gehen, aber dieses Gefühl gehörte definitiv nicht auf ihrem Wunschzettel bezüglich Jungs.

Sie kannte ihn doch erst so kurz – er hatte den Brief an ihre Mutter gelesen!

Und dummerweise hatte er sie schon zum zweiten Mal gerettet.

Ein Räuspern holte sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit und der auffordernde Blick, den Nate ihr schenkte, erinnerte sie daran, dass er offensichtlich eine Antwort von ihr erwartete.

Sie räusperte sich und wurde zu ihrem noch größeren Entsetzen knall rot.

„Ehm, du siehst, dass ich noch lebe und wenn mich etwas umbringt, dann ist es sicherlich nicht die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Freunden nicht alles erzähle", meinte sie und versuchte dabei überzeugend zu klingen. Sie war zu durcheinander – es war fast so, als hätte jemand die selbstbewusste Olivia den Abgrund hinuntergestoßen und sie mit dem Waisenkind das sie war, allein gelassen.

„Komm Olivia, du brauchst deine Freunde. Oder willst du dein Leben lang von kleinen Slytherins gefoltert werden?", fragte er um einiges sanfter.

„Bitte Nate, lass es einfach gut sein. Ich bin zu erschöpft um noch weiter mit dir zu diskutieren", sagte sie leise und spürte in dem Moment, wie wahr ihre Worte waren.

Er schien es anscheinend auch endlich einzusehen, denn er nickte und schwieg – nach einem letzten Versuch, sie zu überreden in den Krankenflügel zu gehen – sogar vollkommen.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung schloss sie die Augen und nutzte den Moment der Stille, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

Nate war die Sorte Person, die nicht lange schweigen konnte, dessen war sie sich mittlerweile sicher.

„Also, warum bist du nach England gekommen? Was musst du wem sagen?"

Seine Neugierde war sogar noch größer als ihre.

Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und musterte ihn abschätzend, während sie sich auf der Lippe herumkaute. Zumindest die erste Frage könnte sie ihm halbwegs ehrlich beantworten.  
„England ist meine Heimat. Nach meinem dritten Schuljahr sind meine… Mutter und ich nach Frankreich gegangen. Sie hatte es damals ziemlich eilig, aber den Grund hat sie mir nie genannt…", sagte sie leise und stolperte leicht über das Wort „Mutter".

„Du warst schon mal in Hogwarts?", fragte er und klang tatsächlich überrascht.

„Was denkst du, warum ich sonst so gut mit den Mädels befreundet bin? So eine Freundschaft entwickelt sich nicht einfach über die Post, oder was auch immer du gedacht hast. Außerdem ist mein Englisch doch viel zu gut, oder?"

Er lächelte leicht und schaute leicht verlegen von ihr weg.

„Ich weiß aber, dass du nicht in Hogwarts warst, als ich hier war. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich und sein Lächeln wurde bissig.

„Meine Mum hat mich daheim unterrichtet. Sie war immer ein wenig übervorsichtig und wollte immer ein Auge auf mich haben können." Er lächelte, als er von seiner Mutter erzählte und sie musste sich überwinden, um die nächste Frage zu stellen.

„Was… ist mit ihr passiert?"

Seine Augen wurden traurig und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie und mein Dad wurden umgebracht, kurz nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist. Ich war damals gerade vierzehn und ich hab mich im Schrank versteckt und alles mit angesehen, während _er_ sie umgebracht hat."

Sie sah wie er mehrmals hintereinander schluckte und sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Das ist grauenvoll", flüsterte sie leise und bemerkte erst gar nicht, wie ihre Hand sich sachte auf seinen Arm legte.

„Ja, das war es. Das Ministerium hat es vertuscht und so getan, als wären sie verrückt geworden und hätten sich selbst umgebracht. Mich wollten sie irgendwo hin verfrachten, wo ich niemandem etwas davon erzählen konnte. Dumbledore hat sie davon abgehalten und mich nach Hogwarts geholt. Ich musste damals schwören, niemandem etwas von der Sache zu erzählen."  
„Du… hast es mir gerade erzählt", meinte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja, mittlerweile ist es ja auch egal, ob ich es erzähle oder nicht, jetzt wo sowieso jeder weiß, dass er zurück ist", erwiderte er bitter und sah dabei so einsam aus, dass sie nicht länger gegen den Impuls ankämpfen konnte, ihn zu umarmen.

„Das tut mir alles so unglaublich leid", murmelte sie ihm ins Ohr und konnte ihre eigenen Tränen gerade noch vom Rollen abhalten, als sie ein einzelnes, leises Schluchzen von ihm hörte.

Er war so ein kleiner Junge gewesen und hatte alles mit ansehen müssen.

Das was ihr passiert war, war nichts gegen das, was er hatte erleben müssen.

Einen Weile blieben sie noch so eng umschlungen, dann löste sie sich vorsichtig von ihm.

Bis auf die tiefe Trauer in seinen Augen, war ihm nichts von dem eben passierten anzumerken.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir gerade meine halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählt habe", sagte er und klang schon beinahe wieder fröhlich.

Olivia lachte leicht und um einiges freier, „Oh, sei froh, dass es nur die halbe war. Ich hätte die ganze aus dir raussaugen können."

Er lächelte ebenfalls und sah sie für einige Momente aufmerksam an.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick kurz, dann sah sie verlegen auf ihre Hände und sagte leise: „Ehm, ich glaube ich gehe am besten hoch ins Bett und ruh mich bis zum Abendessen noch ein wenig aus."

Er nickte und lächelte. Sie erhob sich und wollte gerade gehen, als ihr eine Idee kam.

Sie beugte sich lächelnd wieder zu ihm runter und küsste ihn einmal auf jede Wange ehe sie sich schnell wieder aufrichtete, leicht verlegen „Salut" sagte und dann eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht mal so schlecht, einige der französischen Traditionen auch hier in England fortzuführen…

Mit einem Lächeln schloss sie die Schlafsaaltür und warf sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzer auf ihr Bett.

Im Moment war der Wunschzettel egal. Es zählte nur das gute Gefühl, das ihren ganzen Körper durchlief, als sie daran dachte Nate geküsst zu haben.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay, mein erstes Review! (erster? Verbessert mich bitte, wenn ihr wisst, wie es heißt) Und deswegen gibt es jetzt auch gleich das nächste Kapitel drauf. Also, wer mir und sich selber eine Freude machen will - Review da lassen! Dauert auch wirklich nicht lange! Ich nehme mir jetzt vor, bei jedem neuen Review, ein neues Kapitel zu posten (nagelt mich aber bitte nicht darauf fest, wenn es nicht immer klappt) Viel Spaß :)_

_Harry gehört JK Rowling und ich habe mir nur erlaubt seine Geschichte ein wenig zu verändern._

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Sie wachte spät auf und war sich sofort sicher, dass sie das Abendessen verpasst hatte.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass sie Recht hatte. Es war drei Uhr nachts.

Olivia gähnte und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

Sie hatte immer noch ihre Straßenkleider an.

Einige Augenblicke blieb sie noch halb sitzend – halb liegend in ihrem Bett, dann griff sie sich ihr Nachthemd und verschwand ins Bad um sich umzuziehen. Sie würde nicht wieder schlafen können, nicht wenn sie diese unbequemen Sachen anhatte.

Als sie sich umgezogen hatte betrachtete sie für einige Momente ihre Kleider, welche sie immer noch verwandelte um ihre Schuluniform zu imitieren. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich eine echte zu bestellen und im Moment funktionierte die Sache ja auch ganz gut.

Trotzdem wusste sie, dass das wieder eine der Sachen war, die sie nicht ewig hinaus zögern konnte.

Sie schob den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und kehrte in den Schlafsaal zurück, wo sie sich wieder unter die Bettdecke setzte und begann ihren Zauberstab mit dem Tuch zu polieren, welches sie sich extra für diesen Zweck vor einem Jahr selbst zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Olivia ließ sich Zeit, doch trotzdem glänzte der Zauberstab für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell.

Mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln legte sie das Tuch wieder auf ihren kleinen Nachttisch, ehe sie anfing mit ihrem Zauberstab leuchtende Fäden durch die Luft zu ziehen.

Sie war vollkommen in Gedanken und ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer und genau das war vermutlich der Grund, warum es auf einmal funktionierte.

Plötzlich wusste sie es einfach und es schien fast schon zu leicht. Ihr Körper war bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Aufregung und sie stand schnell auf, ehe sie endlich das tat, worauf sie seit Wochen hingearbeitet hatte.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes dachte sie das, was sie gerade entdeckt hatte und formte all die Zauber die sie in Verwandlung gelernt hatte, formte sie so, dass sie sie ganz verwandeln würden.

Für einen Moment schmerzte es so sehr, dass sie zu Boden sank und ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ, doch sie unterdrückte einen Schrei und knurrte nur leise.

Und dann war es auf einmal vorbei und sie fühlte sich auf einmal viel leichter und einfach total anders. Es schien so, als hätte jemand alle Farbe aus ihrer Umgebung gezogen und obwohl es Nacht war, wusste sie, dass sie es sich nicht einbildete. Sie hörte und roch auch alles viel besser. Hörte das leise Atmen ihrer Freundinnen, als würde sie direkt neben ihr liegen und vernahm sogar das leise Schuhuen einer Eule draußen im Verbotenen Wald.

Sie hatte es geschafft.

Sie war ein Animagus geworden.

Olivia hätte sich fast unbeabsichtigt zurückverwandelt, so sehr freute sie sich, doch sie wollte ihren neuen Körper noch nicht verlassen. Nicht bevor sie wusste, _was_ sie war.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu allen Seiten und musterte sich selbst, so gut es ging.

Diesmal konnte sie die Verwandlung nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie war ein Hund! Sie hatte sich tatsächlich in einen Hund verwandelt!  
Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet. Einer Katze, einem Eichhörnchen, selbst eine Maus wäre ihr wahrscheinlicher vorgekommen. Sie hatte im Unterricht gut genug aufgepasst um zu wissen, dass der Animagus das Wesen einer Person wiederspiegelte.

Und sie war ein Hund! Ein wunderschöner Golden-Retriever!

Das waren die besten Nachrichten seit langem!

Sie jubelte kurz, so froh war sie, hörte jedoch sofort auf, als sie bemerkte, wie Ginny sich in ihrem Bett grummelnd umdrehte.

Ruhe, dass war es jetzt, was sie brauchte. Sie musste sich wieder beruhigen, freuen konnte sie sich immer noch am nächsten Tag.

Seufzend warf sie sich auf den Rücken, richtete sich jedoch noch einmal auf, um ihr Kissen zurecht zu klopfen.

Warum nur, hatte sie das Gefühl, diese Nacht nicht mehr schlafen zu können?

Tatsächlich schlief sie daraufhin lange nicht ein, und als sie es endlich tat, konnte sie gerade eine Stunde schlafen, ehe ihr Wecker auch schon klingelte.

Schöne Welt.

Verschlafen und mit Ringen unter den Augen ging sie dann mit den anderen zum Frühstück, war jedoch um einiges fröhlicher als die restlichen Tage und auch nicht mehr gestresst, da sie die Lösung nun endlich gefunden hatte.

Sie plauderte lachend mit den anderen und fühlte sich für einen Moment schlecht, als sie die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freundinnen sah.

Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, welch große Sorgen ihre Freundinnen sich um sie machen würden.

Kurz darauf wurde ihr fröhliches Plaudern unterbrochen, als sich Harry, Ron und Hermine zu ihnen gesellten, doch die Gespräche wurden kurz darauf wieder aufgenommen.

Wer die Gespräche schließlich ganz zum Versiegen brachte, war Nate, welcher sich auf einmal vollkommen ohne Vorwarnung neben Olivia auf die Bank fallen ließ und die überraschten Blicke der anderen gar nicht zu bemerken schien, als er ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen" in die Runde rief.

Daraufhin war es eine Weile still, während Ginny nicht gerade unauffällig mit Alex und Jaquie flüsterte. Offenbar schienen sie sich zu fragen, warum der gutaussehende Vertrauensschüler auf einmal bei ihnen saß und den fordernden Blicken nach zu schließen, die sie Olivia immer wieder zuwarfen, glaubten sie, dass er wegen ihr da saß und schienen zu erwarten, dass sie ihn ihnen als ihren Freund vorstellte.

Was natürlich lächerlich war, da sie nicht zusammenwaren und sie ihn sowieso viel besser kannten als sie.

Aus diesem Grund ignorierte sie die Blicke auch geflissentlich, konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre sonst so weiße Haut rot wurde.

Als sie dann auch noch loskicherten, als Nate ihr ein Brötchen reichte und ihre Hände sich einen Moment zu lang berührten, wurde es Olivia zu viel und sie zischte zwischen den Zähnen hervor, dass sie losmüsse.

Ihre Freundinnen schienen auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen zu haben, denn sie folgten ihr – zwar weiterhin leise kichernd – aus der Großen Halle.

„Was ist denn nun zwischen euch beiden?", stellte Ginny dann schließlich die Frage, die alle drei Mädchen brennend zu interessieren schien.

„Nichts", antwortete sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen und brachte die anderen Mädchen dadurch sofort wieder zum Lachen.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du warst rot wie eine Tomate und da du nie rot wirst, denke ich schon, dass da mehr als _nichts_ ist", meinte Alex lachend.

„Ach seid einfach still", murrte Olivia nur und drehte sich in Richtung Kerker.

Selbst auf eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Slughorn freute sie sich im Moment. Hauptsache sie würde für einige Zeit ihre Ruhe haben, denn Alex und Jaquie hatten Zaubertränke abgewählt und Ginny war zumindest halbwegs vernünftig.

Als Ginny sie kurz darauf einholte, war sie tatsächlich äußerst vorsichtig, mit dem, was sie sagte. Zu Anfang sagte sie nämlich gar nichts.

Als sie dann schließlich doch das Wort ergriff, waren sie schon fast vor dem Klassenzimmer.

„Nimm nicht so ernst, was sie sagen. Sie sind einfach nur aufgeregt, weil sie dich das erste Mal so erleben. Weißt du, die ganzen Jahre haben sie sich verliebt und wieder entliebt, während du munter deine Freunde gewechselt hast, ohne auch nur die Spur eines Gefühls zu zeigen. Sie fühlen sich gut, zu wissen, dass es dir, zumindest dieses Mal, so geht wie ihnen."  
Olivia seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny die Hobbypsychologin.

„Als es bei mir mit den Jungs angefangen hat, war ich gar nicht mehr hier in Hogwarts, woher wollen sie also wissen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?"  
Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte dann eindringlich: „Die Briefe? Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Doch, schon, aber woher sollen sie wissen…"  
„Ach komm, Oliv, stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. Du hast uns jede Woche von einem neuen Freund geschrieben und kein einziges Mal hast du auch nur angedeutet, dass du in einen verliebt bist, oder es dir leid tut, mit einem von ihnen Schluss gemacht zu haben."

Einen Moment lang blieb Olivia stehen und sah zu Boden, dann fragte sie, auf einmal verzweifelt: „Willst du mir sagen, dass ich nie etwas gefühlt habe? Das ich nie auch nur in der Lage sein werde, etwas zu fühlen?"

„Nein, Livie. Das will ich nicht sagen. Die Aktion gerade zeigt doch mehr als deutlich, dass es nicht so ist. Es zeigt nur, dass du nicht so dumm bist, dein Herz an jeden nächstbesten Typen zu verschenken. Ich denke, mit Nate hast du da genau den richtigen getroffen. Er ist ein guter Kerl."  
Sie nickte erleichtert und schenkte Ginny sogar ein kleines Lächeln, ehe sie gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke betraten.

Der restliche Tag war gefüllt von Blicken und Bemerkungen, die Olivia fast in den Wahnsinn trieben. Sie hoffte nur, Nate würde sich beim Abendessen nicht wieder neben sie setzen. Sogar das Mittagessen hatte sie gemieden, um dieser Situation aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sie war auch nach dem Unterricht nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben, sondern hatte sich gleich in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen.

Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war und überlegte sich ernsthaft, wo das gute Gefühl vom gestrigen Abend hin verschwunden war.

Das einzige, was sie wieder aufmuntern konnte, war ihr „neuer bester Freund" – sie selbst, oder besser gesagt, ihr zweites Ich.

Olivia hatte einfach die Tür abgeschlossen und hatte sich verwandelt.

Es fühlte sich zu Anfang immer noch komisch an, doch mit der Zeit fühlte sie sich immer wohler und genoss es sogar in ihrer Hundegestalt noch mehr, sich auf ihr Bett zu legen, auch wenn sie dabei fast weiße Haare auf ihrer Tagesdecke zurückließ.

Sie liebte Hunde, auch wenn es leicht nervte, dass sie auf einmal einen merkwürdigen Appetit auf Papier hatte, welchen sie jedoch zum Glück noch leicht verdrängen konnte.

Sie blieb so lange in ihrer Animagusgestalt, bis sie jemanden an der Tür klopfen hörte und sich augenblicklich zurückverwandelte, was leichter war, als sie erwartet hatte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei der Tür und löste den Zauber, wobei sie für einen Moment Probleme damit hatte, auf zwei Beinen zu laufen.

Vor der Tür stand Jaquie. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wirkte für den friedliebenden Menschen, der sie war, äußerst wütend.

„Olivia Marner, hast du eigentlich den klitzekleinen Funken einer Ahnung, was für einen Fehler du gerade machst?"

Ihr klappte der Mund auf und sie brachte nur ein stotterndes „Wwaas?" heraus.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst, Livie! Da unten wartet einer der süßesten Typen die es hier in Hogwarts gibt, und du verbarrikadierst dich in deinem Schlafzimmer? Die Olivia, die ich gekannt habe, hätte die Herausforderung dankend angenommen und wäre mittlerweile bestimmt schon in irgendeiner Besenkammer verschwunden!"

„Ehh… das mit Nate ist etwas vollkommen anderes…"  
„Ja, genau! Weil nämlich zum ersten Mal Gefühle im Spiel sind. Es tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir so gelacht haben, aber du musst so langsam wirklich lernen mit diesen nervigen kleinen Dingern umzugehen! Und jetzt, wo du sogar noch einen Grund dafür hast, solltest du es doppelt so hart versuchen!"

Einen Moment sah sie in Jaquies große, graue Augen und diese erwiderte ihren Blick entgegen ihrer sonstigen Schüchternheit selbstbewusst und mit einer sonst nicht gekannten Herausforderung im Blick.

„Geh einfach da runter und schnapp dir den Kerl. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, von wegen, ihr kennt euch noch nicht lange genug. Der Typ steht ganz offensichtlich auf dich. Las es darauf ankommen. Du hast zwar viel zu verlieren aber umso mehr zu gewinnen", meinte sie, jetzt deutlich sanfter und Olivia fragte sich für einen Moment, wie sie so gute Freunde verdient hatte.

„Oh, ich liebe dich, Jaquie!", flüsterte sie und zog ihre Freundin in eine feste Umarmung.

Jaquie lachte und bedeutete ihr mit einem Zucken ihres Kopfes, dass sie den Vertrauensschüler nicht länger warten lassen sollte.

„Na geh schon, du packst das! Du bist einfach traumhaft und versuch dir nicht, etwas anderes einzureden!"

Olivia lächelte und hob die Hand zum Abschied ehe sie nicht sehr damenhaft die Wendeltreppe hinunterpolterte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah sie ihn auch schon.

Kaum dass er sie bemerkt hatte, war er aufgestanden und nun kam er auch schon breit lächelnd – wenn auch mit einer Spur Verunsicherung darin – auf sie zu.

Olivia konnte nicht anders – sie schenkte ihm ein mehr als strahlendes Lächeln.

Und dann nutzte sie wieder ihre Ausrede, in Frankreich gelebt zu haben und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. Begrüßen tat sie ihn diesmal aber trotzdem auf Englisch.

„Hey!"

„Ähh, hey. Wofür war das denn schon wieder?"

Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung stellte sie fest, dass er rot anlief.

„So begrüßt man sich nun mal in Frankreich. Sie nennen es _bise_ oder _bisou_. Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte das hier wieder aufleben lassen. Es fühlt sich dann vertrauter hier an, verstehst du?"  
Er nickte, doch sie sah ihm an, dass er die Hälfte, die sie die letzte halbe Minute lang gesagt hatte, eben _nicht_ verstanden hatte.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie und war froh, dass sie dabei so selbstbewusst klang.

„Ehm, ja. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast mit mir zum Abendessen zu gehen?"

Olivia prustete los und Nates Gesicht verschloss sich augenblicklich.

„Heißt das, Nein?"

„Nein? Was? Nein, das heißt einfach, warum hast du nicht früher gefragt!"

Das Lächeln kehrte langsam wieder auf sein Gesicht zurück.

„Das heißt also, Ja!"

Sie nickte grinsend und hackte sich bei ihm unter, ehe sie gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.

„Und, feuerst du uns übermorgen beim Quidditchspiel an?"

„Natürlich! Diesen Slytherins müsst ihr es unbedingt zeigen!", meinte er voller Enthusiasmus.

„Ähm ja, und deswegen muss ich nach dem Abendessen auch zum Training. Tut mir Leid", meinte sie zerknirscht.

Er lachte nur und entgegnete: „Solange ihr gewinnt, komme ich schon damit klar. Immerhin gibt es noch viele freie Nachmittage und Abende, an denen du kein Quidditchtraining hast, oder?"

Olivia nickte fröhlich und zog ihn in einen Geheimgang, welcher den Weg zur Großen Halle um ein ganzes Stück verlängerte. Nate schien sich daran nicht zu stören.

„Warum eigentlich Nate? Das ist doch eine Abkürzung, oder?"

„Ehm, ja, das ist es. Mein ganzer Name ist Nathan. Ich wurde nach meinem Vater benannt, aber nach der ganzen Sache…", er stockte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Du musst nichts sagen. Ich denke, ich verstehe, was du meinst."

Nate lächelte schief und fragte: „Wirklich?"

Sie nickte und lächelte schüchtern zurück. Das ganze Thema war ihr auf einmal unglaublich unangenehm.

Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten zu sagen: „Mein… Dad starb, als ich zehn war. Ich weiß, dass es nicht das Gleiche ist – er ist an Krebs gestorben – aber trotzdem. Ich weiß, was du meinst."

Einen Moment liefen sie schweigend weiter, beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, dann ergriff Nate schließlich wieder das Wort.

„Warum zögerst du immer, bevor du Mum oder Dad sagst? Warum bist du so durchgedreht, als du mich mit dem Brief gesehen hast?"

Sie erstarrte und fühlte, wie sich tausend kleine Eiszapfen in ihre Haut bohrten. Unglaublich, dass ihm das aufgefallen war.

„Es… eigentlich will ich es niemanden sagen. Ich habe es nicht einmal meinen Freunden erzählt, obwohl sie die besten Freunde sind, die man haben kann."

Er sah sie verständnisvoll an und nickte, „Und ich glaube, dass genau das der Grund ist, weshalb du mit jemand anderem reden solltest."  
Olivia erwiderte seinen Blick verständnislos und er erklärte es ihr.

„Sie sind dir in diesem Fall _zu_ nahe. Sie kennen dich zu lange, du hast Angst, dass sie erkennen, was du wirklich fühlst, oder sogar Mitleid mit dir haben. Bei jemand anderem hättest du dieses Problem nicht. Glaub mir, ich sprech´ aus Erfahrung. Wenn du es mir also erzählen willst, kannst du das tun. Ich werde mir nichts dabei denken, egal was du sagst."

Einen Moment lang blickte sie in skeptisch an.

„Ach und keine Sorge, ich werde damit klar kommen, egal was es ist und weitererzählen werde ich es ganz sicherlich auch nicht."

Einen Moment lang ließ sie sich noch Zeit und fragte sich, ob der „Fremdeneffekt" bei ihm überhaupt noch funktionierte. Er hatte ihre Sorgen gerade so gründlich beseitigt, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie nicht vielleicht besser kannte, als er es darstellte.

Schließlich konnte sie die Worte aber nicht mehr davon abhalten, aus ihrem Mund zu laufen und sie wehrte sich auch nicht mehr dagegen.

„Du musst wissen, dass du die erste Person bist, der ich davon erzähle. Es ist wirklich… ziemlich persönlich", sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr vollkommen ruhig fort „In den Sommerferien war ich mit meiner Mum in Paris, wo wir eine kleine Wohnung haben. Einen Tag vor der Abreise des Hogwartsexpresses hat sie mir eröffnet, dass sie nicht meine richtige Mum ist, und auch mein Dad nie mit mir verwandt war. _Deine Mutter wollte dich beschützen_, das waren ihre Worte." Sie konnte die Bitterkeit, die bei der Erinnerung in ihr hoch kam nicht unterdrücken und auch ihr Hals fühlte sich seltsam zugeschnürt an.

„Deine Eltern müssen dich wirklich geliebt haben", flüsterte Nate in die entstandene Stille hinein und schien ihre stumme Frage zu hören, ohne dass sie sie hätte aussprechen müssen.

„Beide. Ich meine beide deine Eltern. Sowohl deine leiblichen, als auch deine Adoptiveltern. Ich kann zwar nicht aus Erfahrung sprechen, aber es muss schlimm sein, sein Kind weggeben zu müssen. Davor benötigt es bestimmt mehr Mut als vieles andere in einem ganzen Leben."

„Ich weiß, mittlerweile habe ich das auch kapiert", seufzte sie und schaute ihn zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihre Erzählung begonnen hatte, wieder ins Gesicht.

In seinen Augen lag kein Mitleid, nur Verständnis und ihre Sorgen waren für einen Moment vollkommen verschwunden.

Sie blieb stehen, benommen von dem Blick, der er ihr zuwarf.

„Was… ist los?"

„Ehm, nichts", meinte er und wandte peinlich berührt den Blick von ihren Augen ab und sah seine Hände an, als wären sie interessanter als sie.

Das konnte Olivia natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Wenige Momente überlegte sie noch, ob sie es wagen sollte, ob sie sich nicht vollkommen mit ihm und seinen Zeichen täuschte – er war so vollkommen anders, als die anderen Jungen, mit denen sie sich getroffen hatte.

Dann entschied sie sich für Alles oder Nichts.

Mit einem Schritt stand sie direkt vor ihm, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen.

Einen Moment lang rührte er sich nicht und Olivia hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht nicht auf ihr Glück und ihr Gefühl vertrauen hätte sollen.  
Nate war nicht der Typ Junge, der mit jedem dahergelaufenen Mädchen wild in einem abgelegenen Gang rumknutschte – nicht wenn er sie erst so kurz kannte.

Die Gedanken schwirrten wirr durch ihren Kopf und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich von ihm lösen sollte, ehe er sie wegstoßen würde, ihnen wurde jedoch jäh ein Ende gesetzt, als Nate plötzlich einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und sie näher an sich zog.

Olivia war geschockt – ehrlich geschockt – und die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, ohne sich hundertprozentig sicher zu sein, ließ noch merkwürdigere Gedanken durch ihren Kopf schießen.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, während sie fast panisch nach der Lösung in ihrem eigenen Kopf suchte.

Sie dachte nicht nach, wenn sie einen Jungen küsste!

Es war nicht richtig!  
Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an!  
Mit einem atemlosen Keuchen stieß sie ihn von sich weg brachte gerade noch ein „Sorry!" hervor, ehe sie davonstürmte.

_Nur weg,_ das war das Einzige, woran sie denken konnte.

* * *

_So, hoffe, das ist jetzt nicht zu merkwürdig und übertrieben, aber es hat sich einfach nach der richtigen Reaktion angefühlt... Naja. _

_In den nächsten Tagen wird wohl nichts mehr kommen, da ich über die Ferien in London bin und dort andere Dinge vorhab als zu schreiben hehe :D_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal ringelblume_


End file.
